Completamente mia
by Gabylor
Summary: Edward Cullen sabía que podía despedir a su secretaria, consciente de que la venganza no era un sentimiento muy noble, pero aquella mujer le había robado y no sabía por qué. Había confiado en ella e Isabella había estado confabulada con su enemigo. Pero ahora podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y lo que deseaba era conseguir que fuera totalmente suya. AVISO:Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—¿Va todo bien, señor Cullen? —le preguntó su secretaria, Isabella De Swan, cuando volvió al despacho.

Edward no sabía qué haría sin ella. Aquella mujer era una diosa y la necesitaba más que nunca ahora que se había producido una fuga en la empresa.

—No, Isabella, no estoy bien. Necesito ver a Emmett inmediatamente. Dile que venga a mi despacho.

—Sí, señor Cullen.

—Isabella, te he dicho muchas veces que me puedes llamar Edward.

—Sí, es cierto, pero cuando llega usted al despacho tan enfadado como hoy… creo que es mejor respetar el protocolo e intentar pasar desapercibida.

—¿Te he tratado alguna vez injustamente? —le preguntó Edward.

—Claro que no —sonrió Isabella.

Edward también sonrió. De no haber sido por la maldición que descansaba sobre su familia, le habría demostrado a aquella preciosa secretaria lo mucho que le interesaba.

La maldición en concreto profetizaba que todos los miembros de la familia Cullen tendrían suerte en el amor o en los negocios, pero nunca en ambas cosas.

Anthony Cullen, el abuelo de Edward, había tenido mucha suerte en los negocios, pero había muerto solo y amargado. El padre de Edward, Carlisle, había sido y seguía siendo un hombre muy afortunado en el amor y compartía una relación maravillosa con la madre de Edward.

Y ahora sus hermanos lo estaban estropeando todo, estaban incumpliendo el pacto de sangre que habían hecho siendo adolescentes. Se habían prometido que conseguirían devolver el buen nombre a la familia tanto en los circuitos de Fórmula 1 como en su empresa, especializada en coches deportivos de lujo.

Edward vivía en Milán, pero viajaba por todo el mundo para atender a los invitados que llegaban a los grandes premios de Fórmula 1. Como presidente de Cullen Motors, se estaba encargando en aquellos momentos del próximo lanzamiento del Black Roadster, un clásico de los setenta, que llevaba el nombre de uno de los pilotos de Fórmula 1 más conocidos de la época, Billy Black, gran amigo de Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Seguir haciendo tu trabajo —contestó Edward.

Cada vez confiaba más en su secretaria y, gracias a ella, las cosas iban bien. El año pasado, Edward se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba sacando secretos de Cullen. Al principio, había sido el diseño del motor y algunas modificaciones. Edward, Emmett y Jasper no habían tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que tenían un topo. Había dilucidado que el infiltrado tenía que estar en las oficinas de Milán, pero no habían conseguido avanzar más.

Jasper estaba muy ocupado porque era el conductor de Fórmula 1 del equipo Cullen, así que no tenía tiempo de vigilar lo que sucedía en las oficinas, Emmett estaba ocupado con la familia Black, asegurándose de que el uso que hacían del nombre del corredor cumpliese con lo que Billy había firmado.

Por tanto, el único que quedaba libre para averiguar quién era el infiltrado era él, que estaba decidido a demandar al espía por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Voy a avisar a Emmett para que venga cuanto antes —anunció su secretaria—. Lo ha llamado James Witherdale. Lo he pasado al contestador automático para que dejara un mensaje de voz.

—Gracias, Isabella.

Edward entró en su despacho, el despacho que habían ocupado todos los presidentes de Cullen Motors desde que su abuelo había comprado aquel edificio en 1964. En aquel entonces, su abuelo no había escatimado en gastos porque había querido que todo aquél que entrara en aquella estancia tuviera muy claro que el hombre que la ocupaba tenía mucho poder, quería que supieran que se trataba de un hombre que podía hacer cosas importantes.

Edward se acercó a la pared en la que estaba colgado el retrato de su abuelo junto a su primer coche de Fórmula 1, el primer coche de Cullen Motors, que él mismo había diseñado y conducido en el Gran Premio de Lemans.

Al mirar a su abuelo, recordó las promesas que Emmett, Jasper y él se habían hecho. Tenía muy claro que sus hermanos estaban convencidos de que el sueño de reconstruir la empresa era ya una realidad, pero él quería más, quería que el legado que les había dejado su abuelo continuara, quería que la empresa fuera sinónimo de lujo, velocidad y esplendor.

Y no lo conseguiría mientras en las oficinas de Milán hubiera un espía que estaba vendiendo los secretos que ellos habían tardado tres años en desarrollar.

Isabella llamó a Emmett y lo saludó educadamente cuando llegó al despacho de Edward. En cuanto el hermano de su jefe hubo entrado en su despacho, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Le encantaba el trabajo que hacía en Cullen Motors, pero no creía que le fuera a durar mucho. Estaba en una situación comprometida. Había permitido que la manipularan, pero tampoco podía echar la culpa a otros, era responsable de sus acciones y sabía que, le dijera lo que le dijera a Edward Cullen para intentar justificar lo que había hecho, no le iba a servir de nada.

Estaba medio enamorada de él, de aquel hombre alto, fuerte y guapo que resultaba de lo más sensual con sus ojos verdes de mirada penetrante. A veces, cuando la miraba, Isabella tenía la sensación de que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Menos mal que sabía que eso no era posible, que Edward no podía ver las mentiras que Isabella ocultaba con tanto cuidado.

—Isabella —le dijo Edward por el interfono.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, resérvame mesa para cenar con mis padres el viernes en el Cracco-Peck.

—¿A las nueve está bien?

—Sí.

Isabella hizo la reserva y, a continuación, le mandó un correo electrónico a Edward y otro a sus padres para confirmar la información. Isabella estaba al corriente de todos los detalles de la vida de Edward, que vivía entregado a su empresa.

Aquel hombre no era el presidente de Cullen Motors, era Cullen Motors en persona. Sus hermanos también tenían responsabilidades en la empresa, pero Edward vivía por y para ella.

E Isabella estaba robando los secretos que tanto le había costado desarrollar. De hecho, hacía dos días que había ido a Londres para encontrarse con Laurent Da Revin, de ESP Motors, para darle los últimos planes de la empresa.

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil. Al mirar la pantalla, comprobó que se trataba de su hermano.

—Garrett, ahora no puedo hablar.

—Es importante, Bella. Necesito que me hagas otro favor. Da Revin no está satisfecho con lo que le has dado.

—Garrett, no puedo hablar ahora, de verdad. Estamos todos vigilados.

—Me van a matar, Bella. Ya sé que no es justo pedirte que me vuelvas a ayudar, pero no tengo otra persona a la que recurrir.

A Isabella le entraron ganas de llorar. Su hermano era el único pariente que tenía en el mundo, pero no podía confiar en él. A pesar de que sólo le sacaba quince meses, se sentía mucho mayor que él.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué quiere?

—Vas a tener que venir a Londres. Ya te ha sacado el billete de avión.

Isabella no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir adelante con todo aquello. No quería que mataran a su hermano y sabía que Garrett no estaba exagerando. Había jugado y había perdido mucho dinero y, por lo visto, la única manera que tenía de pagar sus deudas era que su hermana traicionara a su jefe.

—Ahora mismo no te puedo prometer nada. La verdad es que no me gusta nada hacer esto, Garrett.

Su hermano no contestó inmediatamente. Isabella oyó el ruido del mar por detrás y se preguntó cómo había llegado su hermano a perderse de aquella manera.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Bella. Has hecho mucho más de lo que cualquier hermana debería tener que hacer por su hermano.

Lo había dicho con aquel tono de voz que denotaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido y peligroso y Isabella no quería tener que volver a ir a verlo al hospital.

—Iré a Londres —accedió.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Es la última vez, Garrett. Quiero que vuelvas a Milán conmigo. Se acabó el juego.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

Isabella colgó el teléfono y se masajeó las sienes. Sabía que las promesas de su hermano no valían nada. Sabía que su hermano era sincero en aquellos momentos, que realmente quería dejar el juego, pero una cosa era querer y otra poder.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Edward y su jefe salió con su hermano. A Isabella le entraron ganas de decirle que dejaba el trabajo y salir corriendo, pero, lejos de hacerlo, se quedó escuchando la conversación.

Emmett le estaba diciendo a su hermano que tenía terminado el diseño del Black Roadster y que el boceto del nuevo motor estaba encima de su mesa.

—Isabella, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho un momento, por favor? —le pidió Edward cuando su hermano se hubo ido.

—Sí, ¿me llevo cuaderno?

—No.

Isabella se puso en pie y Edward la dejó pasar primero. Una vez en su despacho, se sentó mientras su jefe cerraba la puerta. A continuación, se quedó mirándola e Isabella tuvo la sensación de que la había descubierto.

Edward había descubierto que había estado robando información secreta y entregándosela a ESP Motors. Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la cárcel, se sentía muy aliviada, pues no había nacido para robar y ya lo llevaba haciendo un año.

—Te he llamado porque quiero que me ayudes a tender una trampa.

Isabella palideció.

—¿Una trampa?

—He mandado que me hicieran dos juegos de copias con la configuración del nuevo motor y quiero que le mandes una a Vladimir y otra a Stefan.

—¿Y no sería mejor llamarlos a su despacho y hablar con ellos? —sugirió Isabella.

No quería que Edward sospechara de aquellos dos directivos, pues los dos eran buenos hombres y tenían familia.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—He contratado a una empresa de investigadores privados y me han dicho que tenemos que pillar al espía con las manos en la masa. De lo contrario, no podremos demostrar que ha sido él y no quiero que ese hombre se vaya de rositas después de haberme robado.

Isabella asintió dándose cuenta de que el momento de la verdad estaba muy cerca.

Evidentemente, tarde o temprano, la iban a descubrir.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Edward estaba muy satisfecho. Todo estaba en marcha para atrapar al espía. Había contratado a James Witherdale, de Witherdale Security, un compañero de la universidad que se había hecho cargo, al igual que él, de la empresa de su familia.

Witherdale Security llevaba más de cien años protegiendo a los ricos y famosos, pero no a través de la contratación de guardaespaldas sino protegiendo la propiedad intelectual y lo hacían muy bien.

Lo había contratado para que atrapara al espía que se había colado en su empresa y, en aquellos momentos, iba para allá, motivo más que suficiente de celebración.

Sus hermanos estaban ocupados en aquellos momentos y, aunque iba a cenar con sus padres aquella noche, quería celebrarlo inmediatamente.

¿O sería que se estaba buscando cualquier excusa para invitar a su guapísima secretaria a tomar una copa?

Sí, era eso.

Edward salió de su despacho y comprobó que la mesa de Isabella estaba vacía. Se había sentado en su silla y estaba dejándole una nota cuando volvió.

—Ah, estás aquí —le dijo.

—Sí, ¿necesita algo? —contestó ella.

—Sí, que te pongas el abrigo porque nos vamos a ir a tomar una copa para celebrar.

Isabella le sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya tan tímida que a Edward le hacía tener unas fantasías de lo más eróticas.

—¿Y qué vamos a celebrar?

—Que todo ha salido bien.

—Excelente.

Al ponerse en pie, Edward se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y femenina que era su secretaria. Aquel día llevaba un vestido ajustado de escote abierto. Tenía el pelo rizado y lo llevaba cortado a la altura del mentón, de manera que, cuando se movía, ondulaba alrededor de su rostro de piel de porcelana.

Isabella se había acercado a su mesa, pero Edward no se había apartado. Desde su posición, se fijó en sus labios, aquellos labios que soñaba con besar. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior era más voluminoso que el superior y, sin saber lo que hacía, comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella.

—Edward.

—¿Mmm?

—¿En qué está pensando? —le preguntó Isabella.

Parecía nerviosa y eso la llevó a mojarse los labios.

Cuánto deseaba besarla, quería percibir el sabor de su boca y tenerla entre sus brazos. Ahora que estaba a punto de atrapar al espía, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a aquella encantadora mujer.

Edward necesitaba una aventura y quería tenerla con Isabella.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

—¿En qué sentido?

Sí, estaba nerviosa. Normalmente, a Edward le gustaban las mujeres más sofisticadas, las mujeres que sabían a lo que iban y que no se enamoraban y, después de dos años trabajando junto a Isabella, sabía que ella no era así.

A lo mejor lo más inteligente por su parte sería olvidarse de ella, pero no podía. Había intentado ignorarla desde el principio. Entonces, le había resultado relativamente fácil, pues se había visto obligado a concentrar todas sus energías en recuperar la empresa, pero últimamente no podía parar de pensar en lo atractiva que era aquella mujer.

—En el sentido de besarte —contestó Edward.

—¿Por qué? —contestó Isabella tapándose la boca.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque trabajamos juntos.

—¿Te supone eso algún problema?

Isabella ladeó la cabeza. Al hacerlo, se le escapó un rizo, que le fue a caer sobre la cara. Edward se apresuró a apartárselo antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de reaccionar. Le pareció que tenía la piel muy suave. Claro que nunca lo había dudado.

Isabella apoyó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos brevemente, lo que lo sorprendió.

—Sí, creo que me supone un problema porque me gusta mucho mi trabajo —le dijo.

Edward apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás con profundo respeto.

—Eres una secretaria maravillosa y me sería muy difícil encontrar una sustituta.

—Entonces, ¿me despediría?

—No, sólo te mandaría a otro departamento para que no te sintieras presionada… últimamente, no puedo parar de pensar en ti.

—Yo también he pensado en ti —confesó Isabella, tuteándolo.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué has pensado?

—No te lo voy a decir, pero acepto salir a tomar una copa contigo. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Que Witherdale Security ha encontrado al espía. Mañana por la mañana esa persona pasará a disposición policial y nosotros seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—¿Ya tienes el nombre?

—No, todavía no. A James no le gusta dar ese tipo de información por teléfono.

—¿Cómo ha averiguado de quién se trataba?

—Te lo cuento mientras nos tomamos esa copa.

—Vaya, se me había olvidado que es miércoles.

—¿Y qué pasa los miércoles?

—Que voy a una tertulia literaria. Esta semana me toca moderarla a mí, así que no puedo faltar. Lo siento, Edward. Enhorabuena por lo del espía —se despidió colgándose el bolso del hombro.

Edward se quedó observándola mientras se iba. Le hubiera gustado pasar aquella noche con ella, pero sabía que, si quería que Cullen Motors fuera bien, le interesaba que Isabella siguiera trabajando para él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Isabella no se lo pensó dos veces. Tenía que realizar aquella llamada. Ya no podía más, no podía continuar trabajando para Edward y vendiendo sus secretos a ESP Motors.

Por supuesto, le preocupaba la seguridad de su hermano. De hecho, eso era lo único que la había motivado a hacer lo que había hecho, pero había ido demasiado lejos.

No podía seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. No había excusa.

Al salir del trabajo, en lugar de irse a casa, había estado paseando por Milán y había terminado en la Plaza del Dominico. Una vez allí, se había sentado en un pequeño café y había pedido una copa de vino.

Allí estaba, viendo pasar a la gente. Qué sencillas parecían sus vidas comparadas con la suya, tan complicada. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en detenerla y en mandarla a la cárcel?

Tenía muy claro que Edward la iba a demandar y no era para menos. Ojalá hubiera sabido dar con una solución mejor cuando su hermano Garrett le había pedido ayuda por primera vez.

Al principio, se había negado a hacer lo que le pedía, pero, cuando unos matones le habían dado una paliza… al verlo tan mal en el hospital, tan cerca de la muerte, Isabella había cambiado de parecer.

Aunque estaba medio enamorada de Edward Cullen, Garrett era su hermano y no podía permitir que lo mataran.

Aquella explicación le iba a dar igual a Edward.

—¿Isabella?

Isabella levantó la mirada y se encontró con Angela Webber, otra secretaria de Cullen Motors.

—Hola, Angela.

—¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

—Claro que no.

—Es que he quedado con un chico que he conocido por Internet —le explicó Angela.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te dedicas a quedar con chicos que conoces por Internet?

—Es muy divertido. Te aseguro que no creo que vaya a conocer al hombre de mi vida así, pero soy estadounidense y estoy un poco sola en esta ciudad, así que esto me ayuda a salir de casa.

Isabella se rió por primera vez desde que se había enterado de que Edward sabía el nombre del espía que estaba dando al traste con sus secretos industriales.

—Deberías probar —sonrió Angela.

—No, no me apetece —contestó Isabella—. Ya tengo suficientes complicaciones.

—Te entiendo. Edward es un jefe muy exigente.

—Sí.

Claro que también era un hombre encantador. Isabella recordó que aquella misma tarde la había invitado a salir a tomar una copa. Cuánto le hubiera gustado decir que sí, pero no lo había hecho para no complicar todavía más la situación.

—¿Estás a gusto trabajando con él? Una vez que tuve que sustituirte, lo pasé fatal. Me daba miedo equivocarme.

—No es para tanto. Parece gruñón, pero, en realidad, no lo es. Lo único que quiere es que hagas las cosas bien.

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero yo me alegro de que no sea mi jefe —insistió Angela—. Creo que ése de ahí es el chico con el que he quedado —añadió mirando a un hombre que había en una esquina, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Cuál?

—El de la camiseta color cereza… no se parece en nada a la foto que había en Internet.

—Suele pasar, ¿no? Yo salí en un par de ocasiones con chicos que conocí por Internet y nunca eran como decían ser.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo tampoco soy como digo en Internet que soy.

—¿Has mentido?

—Sólo he retocado unos detalles. Desde que me di cuenta de que decir que soy estadounidense atraía a chicos que no me gustaban, no digo nada sobre mi nacionalidad y pongo que tengo veintitantos años en lugar de treinta.

—¿Y eso? ¿Quieres empezar una relación mintiendo?

—Todo el mundo miente.

A Isabella le hubiera gustado discrepar, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Al estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, se había convertido en ese tipo de personas que tanto había despreciado en el pasado.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—No es para tanto. El mundo en el que vivimos está basado en medias verdades —le dijo Angela—. Vaya, me están llamando —añadió cuando su teléfono móvil se puso a sonar—. Debe de ser mi cita. No me debe de reconocer. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. Hasta luego, Isabella.

—Hasta luego, Angela.

Cuando la otra chica se fue, Isabella sintió cierta melancolía. Estaba triste porque había permitido que Garrett la cambiara, pero siempre había sabido que algo así sucedería. Desde el día en el que habían muerto sus padres en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía dieciocho años, había sabido que su vida iba a cambiar.

En aquel entonces, Garrett contaba dieciséis años, edad suficiente para que algunos hombres, hombres como Edward Cullen, se hicieran ya cargo de ciertas responsabilidades. Pero Garrett no estaba cortado por el mismo patrón que Edward Cullen.

La verdad era que no muchos hombres lo estaban. Isabella se terminó el vino mientras se decía que debería dejar de pensar en Edward porque, aunque la hubiera invitado a tomar una copa y hubiera estado a punto de besarla, no era para ella.

Aunque no le hubiera mentido, aunque no hubiera vendido sus secretos para salvar a su hermano, Edward jamás habría sido su pareja, pues pertenecía a otro mundo.

Isabella se puso en pie con la idea de irse a casa y preguntándose qué sucedería al día siguiente. Tal vez, cuando llegara al trabajo, la estuviera esperando la policía para detenerla.

Angela la vio pasar y le dijo adiós con la mano. Isabella le devolvió el gesto, intentando fingir que era como los demás, como el resto de personas que había en la plaza. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que jamás volvería a ser como los demás.

Edward disfrutó de una velada maravillosa con sus hermanos y sus padres y se fue a casa para esperar a James.

Una vez allí, al darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba, se percató de que faltaba algo en su vida. Era un adicto al trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer el error de enamorarse de una mujer, no quería sentirse traicionado de nuevo. Sin embargo, sí se veía en una relación larga.

En aquel momento, llamaron al timbre y fue a abrir. Tras saludar a su amigo, se horrorizó del coche que tenía.

—¿Un Porsche?

—Me gusta. Es el primero que me compro con mi dinero —contestó James.

—Ya, pero son la competencia —bromeó Edward.

—Sabes perfectamente que tengo dos Cullen en el garaje.

—Por eso mismo. ¿No te podrías haber venido en uno de ellos?

—Quiero ver la cara que pone Emmett cuando vea un Porsche en la puerta de tu casa —sonrió James.

Edward pensó en la reacción de su hermano y sonrió también.

—Le va a dar un ataque. Bueno, ¿qué me traes? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras se sentaban en el salón.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegaran tus hermanos.

—Jasper no puede venir.

—¿Está compitiendo?

—No, está con su nueva esposa.

—Creía que pesaba una maldición sobre vosotros que os impedía casaros.

—Virginia, la esposa de Jasper, es la nieta de la mujer que maldijo a mi abuelo y está convencida de que, al casarse con mi hermano, la maldición se ha roto.

—¿Así de fácil?

Edward no tenía ni idea, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Parecen felices.

—Supongo que eso es lo único que importa en las relaciones.

—¿La felicidad?

—Por experiencia propia te digo que, si una mujer está feliz, todo va bien.

Edward no podía opinar porque, normalmente, sus relaciones eran muy breves. Siempre había sido de la opinión de que, si las relaciones personales estuvieran estructuradas como las empresariales, le iría mejor.

—Edward, hay una basura terrible delante de tu casa —comentó Emmett entrando por la puerta.

—No creo que mucha gente considere que un Porsche es basura, Emmett—contestó James.

—Hay mucho ignorante por el mundo —insistió Emmett.

James se rió y se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo. Bueno, ¿has encontrado a nuestro topo?

—Sí. Creo que os vais a sorprender mucho.

En el tiempo que llevaba al frente de Cullen Motors, Edward lo había visto todo. Ya había habido espionaje industrial en otros momentos. En aquellas ocasiones, habían tomado medidas preventivas y todo se había solucionado. El problema era que, en esta ocasión, el espía era más listo.

—Nada me sorprenderá.

James lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera saber que la espía es tu secretaria personal, Isabella De Swan? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? —exclamó Edward levantándose, sirviéndose whisky en un vaso alto y tomándoselo de un trago.

Estaba tan enfadado que sentía la necesidad de golpear algo. No se podía creer que aquella mujer que le gustaba y con la que incluso se había planteado salir le hubiera estado traicionando. Había confiado en ella…

—Sí, estoy seguro. Le ha estado pasando información a ESP Motors. Yo fui testigo de la última entrega.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se indignó Edward.

—Tiene acceso a todo —intervino Emmett—. Lo sabe todo.

—Soy consciente de ello —contestó Edward.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó James—. Tengo suficientes pruebas como para ir a la policía y hacer que la detengan.

—¿Tienes pruebas que demuestren que ESP Motors está cometiendo espionaje industrial?

Eleazar Da Revin, el gran rival de Carlisle Cullen en las pistas de carreras, había fundado aquella empresa cuando se había retirado de la competición. Al jubilarse, los dos habían montado fábricas de coches. Cuando había lanzado el modelo Black, Carlisle se había puesto a la cabeza. En la década de los ochenta, cuando Cullen Motors había comenzado a ir peor, ESP Motors, se había puesto a la cabeza de las ventas.

Por eso, Cullen Motors quería que su nuevo Black Roadster fuera un éxito, para recuperar el buen nombre que tenía en el mundo de los deportivos.

—Si me das otra semana, te conseguiré pruebas definitivas de que ESP está haciendo espionaje industrial —contestó James—. Lo único que me queda por certificar al cien por cien es si la persona que contacta con Isabella es de la empresa o trabaja de manera independiente.

—¿Quién es?

—Laurent Da Revin.

—¿El nieto de Eleazar? Madre mía. Prefiero que caiga él a que caiga Isabella —opinó Edward intentando ocultar el resentimiento que sentía en aquellos momentos contra su secretaria.

—Isabella no se puede ir de rositas. Debe ser castigada —opinó Emmett.

—Lo será —le aseguró Edward.

—No seas demasiado duro —contestó Emmett ante el tono con el que había hablado Edward.

—Yo me ocupo de ella. James, por favor, en cuanto esté todo listo para tenderle una trampa a Laurent, me lo dices.

—¿Crees que Isabella nos ayudaría?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque no le voy a dejar otra opción.

Emmett y James se fueron poco después de las diez y Edward se quedó paseándose por la casa. Había marcado el teléfono móvil de Isabella varias veces, pero había colgado antes de darle al botón de llamada. Estaba furioso y sabía que hablar con ella en aquellos momentos no le iba a servir de nada.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, pensó que necesitaba un plan de acción, algo con lo que ocupar su mente porque estaba muy nervioso.

Se paró ante el retrato de su abuelo, Carlisle Cullen, el hombre que había hecho de la empresa lo que era hoy en día, y sacudió la cabeza.

Sus hermanos y él se habían esforzado para no heredar los problemas de su abuelo, pero la maldición que los perseguía en relación con las mujeres era cada vez más patente.

La traición de Isabella le había herido profundamente.

Edward se sirvió otra copa y se la bebió de un trago.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Isabella?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la sartén por el mango. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y lo que quería era acostarse con ella. En realidad, lo que quería era que pagara por lo que le había hecho.

La venganza no era un sentimiento muy noble, pero aquella mujer le había robado. El sintiéndose atraído por ella y ella robándole secretos para entregárselos a ESP Motors.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

No podía soportar aquellas preguntas, así que consultó la dirección de Isabella en su agenda BlackBerry y pidió un taxi porque había bebido demasiado como para conducir.

Cuando el taxi llegó a la dirección de Isabella, Edward comprobó que su secretaria vivía en un lugar muy decente. Nada en su estilo de vida indicaba que necesitara más dinero del que ganaba trabajando para él y seguro que por haberlo vendido le habrían dado mucho.

¿Para qué lo necesitaría?

Edward pagó al taxista y se acercó al edificio de Isabella. Estaban en primavera y hacía fresco aunque no frío. Se quedó durante un momento mirando las ventanas del edificio. No tenía nada planeado, algo muy raro en él. Estaba actuando por impulso y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder.

Aun así, siguió adelante y entró en el edificio. No había portero, así que fue hacia el ascensor y subió hasta la planta en la que vivía Isabella. James le había dado mucha información personal sobre ella, así que sabía exactamente dónde vivía.

El edificio no era tan bonito por dentro como por fuera. Los suelos estaban sucios y viejos y olía a cebolla y a polvo.

Edward se preguntó si habría sido aquello lo que habría motivado a Isabella a buscarse un sueldo extra. Hubiera sido lo que hubiese sido, no se iba a apiadar de ella.

Aquella mujer le había robado e iba a pagar por ello.

Edward llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Era tarde. Tal vez estuviera durmiendo. Sí, debía de estar durmiendo porque no abría. Edward volvió a llamar. Oyó pasos.

—¿Quién es?

—Edward.

—¿Vienes solo? —le preguntó Isabella abriendo la puerta.

—Sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Isabella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. A continuación, se dirigió al salón. Edward la siguió.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —le preguntó Isabella. Edward se sentó en un butacón de cuero y sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él.

—¿Por qué? —le espetó.

Isabella no parecía sorprendida ante la pregunta que evidenciaba que la habían descubierto.

—Es complicado —contestó—. No sé si voy a saber explicártelo.

—Eres una mujer inteligente. Inténtalo.

Isabella tomó aire profundamente y Edward vio tristeza en sus ojos, pero se negaba a sentir pena por ella.

—Tengo un hermano…

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que hayas estado robándome? —la interrumpió Edward.

—Todo —contestó Isabella—. Por él entré en contacto con ESP Motors.

—¿Tu hermano trabaja para ellos? —quiso saber Edward poniéndose en pie.

—No. No exactamente. Le gusta jugar —contestó Isabella—. Garrett no es un hombre responsable, como tú, es débil. Juega. La verdad es que juega mucho. Cuando se mete en problemas, acude a mí para que lo ayude. Es mi hermano pequeño, así que hago lo que puedo.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Han muerto los dos.

—¿En qué tipo de problemas anda metido?

—Juega en locales ilegales porque no tiene dinero para las apuestas de las mesas de póquer de los casinos.

—Entonces, ¿debe dinero a mañosos?

—Sí. La última vez, debía tanto que no pude cubrir sus deudas. Conoció a alguien en un pub en Londres y esa persona se ofreció a dejarle el dinero a cambio de que le diera secretos de Cullen Motors.

—¿Alguien que trabaja para EPS?

—Es un ejecutivo de ESP Motors. Garrett bebió mucho y terminó hablándole a ese hombre de mí.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De Laurent Da Revin. Mi hermano le dijo que yo era tu secretaria y Laurent le propuso ayudarlo si yo le pasaba información sobre tu empresa.

Edward estaba estupefacto. Por una parte, se sentía motivado porque con el testimonio de Isabella podría mandar a juicio a Laurent Da Revin y, por otra, se daba cuenta de que aquello le facilitaba tener a Isabella, que era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento.

—Te voy a hacer una propuesta, Isabella, y no es negociable. Si aceptas, ni tu hermano ni tú iréis a la cárcel. Si no la aceptas, mañana por la mañana seréis arrestados.

Deseaba a aquella mujer y no iba a permitir que fuera a la cárcel. En aquellos momentos, estaba dividido entre Cullen Motors y una mujer. ¿Significaba eso que había heredado la maldición de su abuelo?

No, Edward se negaba a cometer los mismos errores que había cometido Carlisle. Isabella no lo haría caer, como le había sucedido a su abuelo con las mujeres.

Por la cara que había puesto Isabella, Edward comprendió que la tenía exactamente donde quería.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Isabella no se imaginaba lo que Edward le iba a proponer a cambio de no meterla en la cárcel, pero, fuera lo que fuese, aceptaría.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que ir a la cárcel.

Cualquier cosa.

Era espantoso no tener opciones, pero era consciente de que había cometido un gran error permitiendo que su hermano la manipulara. Había elegido mal y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Una vez allí, se sentó a su lado, y le acarició la cara con un dedo.

Isabella sintió que aquella caricia la excitaba.

—Me alegro de que la verdad se haya descubierto —comentó sin pensar lo que decía.

—¿Ah, sí?

Isabella se estremeció de deseo. Aquella simple caricia hizo que se olvidara del miedo que le daba ir a la cárcel. Sólo podía pensar en Edward y lo tenía a su lado.

—Sí, lo he pasado fatal mintiéndote. Ha sido horrible.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque es mi hermano, Edward. Tenía que ayudarlo —contestó Isabella—. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por Emmett o por Jasper.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que has hecho.

—Lo sé. Cullen Motors es tu vida.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea un autómata.

—Claro que no —contestó Isabella apretándose contra la palma de su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que la atracción entre ellos era irremediable.

Lo besó en la mano mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Le había costado mucho decirle que no aquella tarde en la oficina porque llevaba mucho tiempo gustándole. De hecho, se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer momento.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? —le preguntó.

—Algo muy íntimo.

Isabella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—¿Algo tan íntimo cómo qué?

—Como un acuerdo entre tú y yo.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero se dijo que cualquier alternativa sería mejor que ir a parar a la cárcel.

—Te escucho.

—Quiero que te conviertas en mi amante.

Aquello la sorprendió aunque sabía que Edward se sentía atraído por ella.

—Eh… no sé si me gusta mucho la idea.

—¿Prefieres ir a la cárcel?

—Claro que no. ¿No hay otras opciones?

—No, después de lo que has hecho…

—¡No tenía opción! ¡Iban a matar a mi hermano!

—¿Y por qué no recurriste a mí?

Isabella no quería admitir que el orgullo le había impedido contarle a Edward lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano, hablarle de sus problemas. No había querido que aquel hombre que no necesitaba a nadie supiera que ella no era capaz de arreglar sus propios problemas. Edward siempre le decía que una de las cosas que más admiraba en ella era su independencia.

—¿Acaso me tienes por un monstruo incapaz de comprender a los demás? —insistió Edward.

Isabella se puso en pie y comenzó pasearse por el salón. En aquella estancia sólo había dos cosas que realmente le importaban. Una fotografía de sus padres frente a la Fontana de Trevi que se habían hecho durante su luna de miel y un florero que le había hecho su hermano cuando ella se había ido la universidad. Aunque era una pieza evidentemente pintada por un aficionado, significaba mucho para ella.

—No creo que lo entiendas —contestó.

Alguien que vivía en una casa como la que tenía Edward no iba comprender por qué ella había vendido secretos para salvar a su hermano. Un hombre tan rico como él, no sería capaz de comprender que, cuando se es pobre, las circunstancias se escapan de las manos.

Edward se acercó a ella y Isabella sintió que la estancia se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

—Bueno, pues déjalo. En realidad, no importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo que sí podemos hacer es mirar hacia el futuro.

—En el futuro sí que podemos cambiar cosas. Se supone que tengo que hacer otra entrega esta semana.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—No lo sé. Laurent me va a llamar mañana para confirmar los detalles.

—¿Todavía no has pagado las deudas de tu hermano?

Isabella tenía la sensación de que las había pagado con creces. Mientras su hermano continuara en Londres, jugando, ella estaba atrapada porque, cada vez que Garrett debía dinero, acudía a Laurent y Isabella terminaba pasándole información para salvar a su hermano.

Isabella era consciente de que tenía que mostrarse más firme con su hermano.

—No, todavía no —contestó.

Edward la tomó del mentón con fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

—No me mientas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad.

Ojalá fuera así de sencillo. Isabella se había preguntado en más de una ocasión si no habría obrado como lo había hecho para conseguir la atención de Edward, para que la viera como algo más que una secretaria eficiente.

Edward la soltó y deslizó la mano por su cuello, repasándola sobre su hombro.

—Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber lo que está pasando, Isabella.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Ya ha pagado la deuda original, pero Laurent lo lleva a partidas en las que se juegan unas sumas de dinero enormes y, cuando pierde… tengo que pasarle más información para que siga pagando las deudas de mi hermano.

—Así que ahora mismo te encuentras entre la espada y la pared, entre la lealtad hacia tu hermano y yo.

—No, más bien, entre tú y la cárcel.

—En cualquier caso, tú decides.

—¿Por qué me ofreces la posibilidad de convertirme en tu amante?

Edward se quedó pensativo. Isabella esperó.

—Porque te deseo —contestó por fin—. Y yo siempre consigo lo que deseo.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque eres una mujer atractiva. Quiero que seas mi amante durante seis meses.

—¿Y luego seguiré teniendo mi trabajo?

—Sí me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, sí.

—Me parece bien. Es una propuesta muy generosa. Eh… ¿y qué se supone que tiene que hacer tu amante?

—No negarme nunca nada. Te haré el amor cuando me plazca y vivirás en un piso de mi propiedad.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía decirle que, al vivir en casas separadas, dar por terminada la relación cuando llegara el momento resultaría mucho más fácil. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—Me gusta la idea de tener una casa que sólo utilizaremos para hacer el amor.

—Entonces, si acepto este eh…

—Acuerdo.

—Acuerdo. Si lo acepto, ¿no nos denunciarás ni a mi hermano ni a mí?

—¿Tu hermano le ha pasado información directamente a ESP Motors?

—No. El sólo sabe que Laurent le da dinero, pero no sabe nada más.

A Edward no le estaba cayendo bien aquel hermano. Era evidente que aquel hombre se aprovechaba de Isabella.

—Muy bien. Lo primero que debe hacer tu hermano es volver a Milán. Si, una vez aquí, sigue jugando con Da Revin, me reservo el derecho de denunciarlo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No sé si será capaz de hacerlo, Edward. Te prometerá lo que sea, pero, normalmente, incumple sus promesas.

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de sacarle las castañas del fuego.

—¿Y si no acepto tu propuesta?

—Entonces, os denunciaré a los dos e iréis a la cárcel.

—De alguna manera, siempre he sabido que me ibas a descubrir y que, cuando esto sucediera, mi vida iba a cambiar.

Edward miró a su alrededor. Isabella vivía en un piso pequeño, pero acogedor. Era evidente que lo consideraba su hogar.

—Tienes razón. Tu vida va a cambiar. Puedes elegir entre llevar tú el control de ese cambio o verte arrastrada por él.

—¿Cómo?

—Para empezar, dejando de mentir y permitiendo que tus miedos afloren a la superficie.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que me suceda? Sé que no estoy mal, pero no soy el modelo de mujer que inspira este tipo de gestos en los hombres.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

—No sé lo que opinarán los demás, pero sí sé lo que yo siento. Estoy obsesionado contigo, Isabella. Te deseo y no pienso permitir que me controles de esta manera.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, lo que parecía un cumplido al principio ha resultado no serlo tanto. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que soy un demonio para ti y de que con este acuerdo estás intentando exorcizarme?

Edward se rió y, por primera vez desde que su amigo James le había dicho que Isabella lo estaba traicionando, sintió que la rabia se desvanecía.

—La atracción que siento por ti es muy fuerte, pero no quiero exorcizarte de mi vida.

—¿No?

—No. Lo que quiero es acostarme contigo y dejar que la atracción que hay entre nosotros fluya libremente. Antes de saber que me estabas traicionando, ya quería acostarme contigo —le explicó—. Eso no ha cambiado. Si te conviertes en mi amante, los dos podremos disfrutar de la atracción física que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá si resulta que entre nosotros no hay más que una chispa y se apaga rápidamente?

—¿De verdad crees que será así? —le preguntó Edward tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola.

Sentirse abrazada por Edward era lo que Isabella siempre había querido y lo que más miedo le daba. No tenía experiencia en cómo manejar a un hombre como Edward, pero, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba en la gloria.

La intensidad de sus ojos despertó en ella algo de lo que siempre había tenido miedo. Sabía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad. No había más que ver lo que había sucedido por culpa de su hermano. Edward tenía algo de efímero, le llegaba a ciertos sitios que Isabella siempre había preferido ignorar.

Se sentía desbordada, pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería dejarse llevar, quería olvidarse de los miedos y de las preocupaciones y sabía que podría hacerlo entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

Sintió sus labios en la boca y aquello hizo que le fuera imposible seguir pensando. Sólo quería disfrutar de la experiencia. Sintió su lengua sobre los labios y sus manos en el cuello y en los hombros.

Aquellas manos ascendieron hasta acariciarle la cara. Le encantaba que hiciera eso porque la hacía sentirse querida y guapa, dos cosas que jamás había sentido nunca, pero eso no quería decir que supiera cómo manejar la situación.

—Creo que esto deja claro la cuestión de la atracción —comentó Edward.

Isabella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que la atracción que había entre ellos era realmente potente.

—Te has quedado mirándome fijamente la boca —comentó Edward.

—Sí, es perfecta. Tienes unos labios muy suaves.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Edward enarcando una ceja mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Isabella se estremeció e intentó mantener la compostura para que Edward no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba, pero era consciente de que Edward estaba acostumbrado a mujeres mucho más sofisticadas que ella.

—Sí, eres un hombre muy atractivo.

—Gracias.

Aquello hizo reír a Isabella.

—Eres demasiado.

Aquel hombre tenía un encanto natural que se reflejaba en todo lo que hacía. Isabella era consciente de que la estaba mirando atentamente, como si le estuviera viendo hasta el alma, así que intentó apartarse de él, pero Edward le pasó los dedos por la nuca y no se lo permitió.

—No. No pienso permitir que te apartes de mí, Isabella. Tu pasión es mía.

—¿Ah, sí?

Edward asintió con mucha seguridad. Efectivamente, aquel hombre estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. A Isabella le hubiera gustado que tomara el control de la situación. Quería hacer el amor con él y dormir entre sus brazos, pero podría resultar peligroso.

Era consciente de que Edward podría dominarle la vida.

—No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo —comentó—. Quiero hacerlo, pero me da miedo entregarme a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy excitada, nerviosa y emocionada. Todo la vez. Demasiada mezcla de emociones.

—Quiero que sepas que te deseo, que quiero tenerte entre los brazos y sentirte contra mi piel.

El miedo que Isabella sentía se desvaneció ante aquellas palabras a pesar de que sabía que, si consentía en convertirse en su amante, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Isabella se dijo que debía tomar una decisión. En realidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Quería tener una aventura con él y quería arreglar lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses. Además, quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a Edward Cullen.

Edward la tomó por la nuca y se acercó a ella. Estaban a pocos milímetros de distancia. Isabella sintió de repente que tenía los labios secos y se pasó la lengua por ellos. Edward la imitó y Isabella percibió que olía whisky y a él mismo.

Isabella sintió que las preocupaciones se disipaban.

—Muy bien —accedió.

—¿Muy bien?

—Seré tu amante.

—Durante seis meses. Serás mi amante durante seis meses. Transcurrido ese tiempo, cada uno seguirá por su camino.

—De acuerdo —contestó Isabella.

Edward la besó en la boca, ladeó la cabeza y penetró con la lengua entre sus labios, apoderándose de ella.

Isabella tuvo muy claro que, efectivamente, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Edward hundió sus dedos entre sus cabellos y exploró su boca. Isabella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas, para apretarse contra él. Edward deslizó las manos desde sus hombros, por su espalda. Isabella las sintió a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Edward la tomó en brazos de repente y se sentó con ella en el sofá. Isabella se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado. Aquello la llevó a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo intensamente.

En las pupilas de Edward vio pasión y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, iba a hacer algo porque sí, para ella sola, porque le apetecía.

Iba a dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía por Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En cuanto tuvo a Isabella entre sus brazos, Edward se olvidó de la venganza y del espionaje industrial. Sólo podía pensar en la maravillosa textura de sus cabellos y en su boca.

Quería que le quedara muy claro que, a partir de aquel momento, era suya. A partir de aquel momento, le pertenecía.

No se paró a analizar si lo que estaba haciendo era inteligente o no, como normalmente hacía. Isabella De Swan no se parecía a ninguna otra mujer. Ya lo sabía antes, pero ahora le quedaba más claro que nunca.

Sentía sus labios voluminosos y suaves, su lengua y su abrazo y oyó el leve gemido que salió de su garganta cuando le puso las manos en la cintura.

—Desde ahora, sólo llevarás faldas —le dijo.

Los pantalones no le gustaban nada porque le impedían tocarla con facilidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Serás mi amante… serás mía y harás lo que yo te pida cuando yo te lo pida.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres…

—Olvídate de cómo eras hasta este momento. A partir de ahora, eres mía —la interrumpió colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para los próximos seis meses.

Edward esperaba que en ese tiempo hubiera quedado saciado de su cuerpo. Así debería ser, pero no estaba muy seguro. Había esperado muchos meses para llegar al momento que estaba viviendo, pero no iba a permitir que Isabella De Swan fuera más importante que cualquier otra mujer que había pasado por su cama.

—Muy bien —accedió Isabella tomándole el rostro entre las manos—. Seis meses. ¿Qué más?

—Mañana por la mañana, llamaré a mi abogado para que redacte el acuerdo —contestó Edward.

Isabella hizo amago de apartarse, pero él se lo impidió. Al apoderarse de su boca, hizo que las dudas se disiparan. A continuación, acarició el cuerpo de Isabella, disfrutó de la experiencia.

Muchos días había trabajado hasta tarde con ella y había deseado estar haciendo cosas muy diferentes. Ahora había llegado el momento, la tenía entre sus brazos, así que deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y la metió por debajo de la blusa de Isabella.

La piel que encontró se le antojó suave. Isabella lo miró mientras la acariciaba.

—Tienes una piel preciosa, Isabella.

—Gracias, Edward —le dijo acariciándole ambas mejillas—. Me encanta hacer eso. Tu barba incipiente me hace cosquillas en los dedos.

—Tengo una barba muy cerrada —contestó Edward.

Pero su mente no estaba en la conversación sino en la carne que estaba tocando y que estaba quedando al descubierto a medida que iba subiendo lentamente la tela.

La blusa era bonita y femenina y Edward no tardó mucho en encontrar una cremallera lateral. Tampoco tardó mucho en bajarla. Al hacerlo, Isabella se quedó muy quieta, como si estuviera esperando.

Edward deslizó una mano en la abertura. Fue a dar con un sujetador de encaje y acarició los pechos de Isabella. A continuación, sacó la mano y le acarició los pechos por encima de la blusa.

Isabella echó los hombros hacia atrás y Edward se fijó en lo duros que tenía los pezones, lo que lo llevó a colocar ambas manos abiertas sobre sus pechos y a frotar las palmas por encima de ellos.

Isabella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, revelando un cuello largo y precioso. Edward se quedó transpuesto por la naturaleza tan sensual de aquella mujer. La deseaba, pero era diferente al deseo que había sentido en otras ocasiones por otras mujeres. Lo que sentía por Isabella era mucho más fuerte.

—Edward —gimió Isabella.

Al oír su voz, grave y profunda, Edward se dio cuenta de que quien realmente llevaba las riendas de la situación era ella. El no tenía nada que hacer. Isabella lo controlaba.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el cuello, sintiendo en la punta de la lengua la reverberación del latido de su corazón. Isabella olía a perfume mezclado con una esencia natural de mujer. Cuando le chupó el cuello, sintió cómo se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Necesito más.

—¿Cuánto más? —le preguntó al oído.

Isabella se estremeció de nuevo y Edward sintió que los pezones se le endurecían todavía más, lo que lo llevó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cuánto más necesitas? —volvió a preguntarle deslizando la punta de la lengua dentro de su oreja.

—Todo —contestó Isabella.

Dicho aquello, se colocó sobre su erección y comenzó a frotarse. Edward estaba muy excitado, se moría por sentir su piel desnuda, pero se tomó tiempo e intentó recuperar el control. Por mucho que la mera idea de imaginarse penetrándola fuera más que suficiente como para terminar allí mismo, estaba decidido a ir despacio.

Quería seducirla muy lentamente, para que Isabella no tuviera elección, para que le quedara muy claro, sin ningún género de dudas, de quién eran su cuerpo y su alma.

Edward le quitó la blusa y la dejó caer al suelo. Isabella llevaba un sujetador de encaje azul cielo con un precioso lazo color crema, pero a Edward solamente le interesaban sus senos, así que le desabrochó la prenda, deslizó los tirantes por los hombros y los brazos y la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Mientras Edward la abrazaba, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar. Ya no estaba triste. Edward le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había querido tener.

Él.

Jamás hubiera pensado que iba a ser suyo. Aunque sólo le había ofrecido seis meses, Isabella era consciente de que aquellos seis meses cambiarían su vida. Tal vez, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas, esos seis meses podrían alargarse y, de no ser así, siempre le quedarían buenos recuerdos.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, no había tenido mucho tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de una relación. Las caricias de Edward y sus atenciones hicieron que se sintiera realmente viva.

Isabella le acarició el rostro y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —le dijo Edward.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle que el hecho de estar con él le hacía tener esperanza en el futuro de nuevo? Estar con él allí le hacía volver a creer en sus sueños, aquellos sueños que había abandonado para salvar a su hermano.

—Me alegro mucho de estar aquí contigo.

Aquel hombre la estaba excitando sobremanera. Sus manos estaban haciendo magia sobre sus pechos. Edward sabía cómo acariciarla para darle placer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Isabella no se dejaba acariciar por un hombre y hacía también mucho tiempo que llevaba fantaseando con que Edward lo hiciera.

Edward comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros. La tenía a su merced. A Isabella no le sorprendió que fuera tan dominante y se encontró clavándole las uñas en los hombros y apretándose contra él. Era un gran placer sentir sus pezones en contacto con el torso de Edward.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, mucho —contestó Isabella cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración mientras Edward le acariciaba un pecho.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y Edward se apoderó de su boca. Mientras se besaban, Isabella aprovechó para frotarse contra su sexo. Se moría por acariciarlo, por sentir su cuerpo desnudo. Edward le había puesto las manos a la espalda, de manera que sus pechos quedaban hacia delante.

La mirada que le estaba dedicando hacía que Isabella estuviera muy orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Edward la estaba mirando con deseo.

—Quiero acariciarte —le dijo.

—Todavía no —contestó Edward lamiéndole el cuello y los pechos desde la parte externa hasta el pezón.

—Edward…

—Dime.

—Bésame.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí —contestó Isabella haciendo un gesto con el mentón hacia el pecho.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó Edward succionando sobre un seno.

—No.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó humedeciendo un pezón.

—Sí, sí. Bésame ahí.

Edward así lo hizo y Isabella comenzó a frotarse contra él con más fuerza y velocidad. Edward succionó sobre el pezón y Isabella sintió una estela de lava incandescente entre los muslos.

Se moría por acostarse con aquel hombre.

Edward pasó al otro pecho y se tomó su tiempo mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo y succionando. Isabella se sentía completamente excitada y desmadejada. Le sobraban los pantalones por no hablar de los de Edward.

Por otra parte, no le gustaba nada estar perdiendo el control. Edward la estaba llevando lentamente hacia el orgasmo, sentía el cuerpo entero en estado líquido y no podía mantener la compostura.

—Edward, para.

—Todavía no, Isabella. Quiero que disfrutes.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera estás desnudo.

—No hace falta —contestó Edward deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos.

A continuación, le desabrochó a Isabella el botón de los pantalones, le bajó la cremallera y deslizó una mano en el interior, momento que Isabella aprovechó para colocarse de rodillas para que Edward pudiera llegar bien a su clítoris.

—Parece que te lo estás pasando bien —comentó Edward.

—Sí —admitió Isabella—. Te deseo, Edward.

—Y me vas a tener, pero primero quiero que grites de placer.

Edward jamás había estado tan excitado. Lo que estaba ocurriendo allí era mucho más que sexo y era importante que Isabella también disfrutara. Edward no quería llegar al orgasmo hasta no haberla exprimido por completo, así que comenzó a acariciarle un pezón. Isabella se estremeció y Edward la apartó un poco para poder verla bien. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, con los pezones erectos, suplicándole que la lamiera así que se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a succionar.

La tenía agarrada de ambas muñecas y se las había colocado a la espalda con una mano, así que podía disfrutar de sus pechos, que estaban completamente proyectados hacia delante.

Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de mover las caderas contra la mano de Edward, que había comenzado á acariciarla por encima de las braguitas. Al hacerlo, percibió la humedad de su cuerpo.

Le encantaba cómo reaccionaba Isabella al sentir su boca en los pechos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que Edward estaba seguro de que podría hacerla llegar al orgasmo sólo acariciándoselos.

—Cuando llegues al clímax, nuestro acuerdo quedará sellado. Entonces, no habrá marcha atrás. Serás mía. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, Edward.

—Dilo en voz alta.

—Seré tuya.

Qué gran placer oírle decir a Isabella que iba a ser suya. Edward siguió besándola y acariciándola, mordisqueándole los pezones, intentando saciar su sed.

Isabella seguía frotándose contra él, moviendo las caderas, y Edward se sentía atrapado dentro de los pantalones. Sentía la humedad de Isabella en la palma de la mano y su erección en el reverso.

Era una de las cosas más sensuales que había sentido jamás, pero quería sentirla desnuda, quería liberarse de toda aquella ropa que había entre ellos, necesitaba sentir sus piernas, largas y sensuales, rodeándole la cintura como si fueran una sola persona.

—Necesito más —declaró Isabella cuando Edward apartó la mano.

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Esa mano, Edward.

—Suplícame.

Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba completamente a su merced.

—Por favor, vuelve a tocarme.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —le dijo Edward acariciándola por encima de las braguitas.

—No, así no…

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, sí me gusta, pero… quiero más… por favor, Edward, dame más —contestó Isabella frotándose contra su mano.

Edward apartó la tela e introdujo un dedo en la calidez de su centro femenino, lo que hizo gemir de placer a Isabella.

—¿Así?

—Oh, sí…

Edward comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su cuerpo y, al cabo de un rato, introdujo la punta del dedo. Isabella apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor, se irguió sobre las rodillas y se dejó caer lentamente de nuevo.

—Oh, Edward.

A Edward le encantaba que pronunciara su nombre con aquella pasión, así que añadió un segundo dedo. En aquella ocasión, comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con la yema del dedo pulgar, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pues Isabella comenzó a gritar y a convulsionarse.

Entonces, se apoderó de su boca para beberse los sonidos de su pasión y se dejó llevar por su ardor mientras explotaba de placer.

La sujetó en brazos durante todo el orgasmo, le soltó las muñecas y le acarició la espalda sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo sus pechos desnudos en el torso.

Había llegado el momento de penetrarla. Estaba tan excitado que ya no podía más. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Isabella lo estaba observando, así que la puso de pie y le quitó las braguitas.

—¿Estás tomando la píldora?

—No.

—Vaya.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, creo que tengo un preservativo —la tranquilizó Edward besándola.

Dicho aquello, se sacó un preservativo de la cartera, se quitó los pantalones y se volvió a sentar.

—Ven aquí —le dijo.

Isabella volvió a sentarse en su regazo y le desabrochó la camisa.

—Eres un hombre muy sexy, Edward —le dijo acariciándole los hombros mientras él se apresuraba a ponerse el preservativo—. ¿Estás listo ya? —bromeó llevando una mano hacia su erección y acariciándola.

Isabella tenía las manos pequeñas y sabía cómo utilizarlas. A Edward le hubiera gustado que se pasara toda la noche haciéndole caricias, pero estaba muy cerca del orgasmo y quería estar dentro de ella cuando llegara.

—Isabella, qué tentadora eres —le dijo.

—¿De verdad? —contestó ella no muy convencida.

—No te puedes hacer una idea.

—Me alegro de que te parezca atractiva porque tú a mí también me lo pareces. Hazme el amor, Edward. Quiero que me entregues tu pasión.

Edward la agarró de los muslos para poder penetrarla, Isabella deslizó las manos entre sus cuerpos y sus ojos se encontraron. Edward la agarró de las caderas y la penetró lenta y profundamente. A medida que iba entrando, Isabella iba abriendo cada vez más los ojos. Al final, tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros y terminó con los ojos medio cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward aprovechó para apoderarse de uno de sus pezones. Cuando comenzó a mordisquearlo sintió que Isabella se tensaba alrededor de su erección y que comenzaba a mover las caderas más deprisa, demandando más, pero él siguió lentamente porque quería que volviera a gritar de placer antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Así que siguió lamiéndole los pezones, rotó las caderas para llegar al punto de máximo placer de Isabella con cada embestida y pronto sintió sus manos en el pelo, vio que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y que el orgasmo la envolvía.

Cambió el ritmo para no sobrecargar la base de la columna vertebral, se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, levantó las caderas de Isabella para poder penetrarla más profundamente y sintió sus uñas en el pecho.

En aquel momento, sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes y gritó su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax.

Abrazado a ella, pensó que había obtenido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Había ido hasta allí con la idea de vengarse, pero ahora lo que había entre ellos era mucho más profundo.

—Edward.

—¿Mmm?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo.

El hecho de que Isabella le diera las gracias lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Edward era consciente de que no le había hecho el amor para vengarse pero tanta sinceridad en su forma de darle las gracias le hizo sentirse…

Bueno, le hizo sentir y eso ya era suficientemente malo. Había tenido mucho cuidado para que ninguna mujer evocara en él emociones desde…

No, no quería pensar en eso.

Edward se puso en pie. Al hacerlo, obligó a Isabella a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —le preguntó.

—Por ahí —le contestó Isabella señalando una puerta que se entreveía en la penumbra.

Mientras se dirigía al pasillo, Edward miró hacia atrás y la vio, sola y desnuda en mitad del salón. Parecía muy vulnerable, pero no podía permitirse caer bajo aquel embrujo, tenía que mantener la distancia emocional.

Era su amante.

Nada más.

Le gustaba hacerla llegar al límite. Mientras hacía el amor con ella, se había dado cuenta de que Isabella no estaba completamente segura de su cuerpo. Evidentemente, no la conocía del todo. Jamás hubiera dicho que iba ser una mujer tan complicada.

—Me estás mirando fijamente —comentó Isabella.

—Sí —contestó Edward—. ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó volviendo a entrar en el salón.

—En que me habría gustado que hubiéramos terminado juntos por atracción mutua y no por mis errores.

—Esta tarde te he pedido salir antes de saber la verdad y me has dicho que no —le recordó Edward.

—Así es. Verás, sabía que te ibas enterar de la verdad tarde o temprano y no quería salir contigo con todas esas mentiras entre nosotros. No sé lo que pensarás de mí, pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que jamás he querido hacerte daño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?

—Porque estaba atrapada.

—Cuando vuelva del baño, quiero que me hables de tu hermano —le dijo Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Isabella se quedó de pie en el salón durante más de un minuto, hasta que oyó correr el agua del baño. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir allí de pie desnuda cuando volviera Edward, hizo amago de vestirse, pero Edward llegó antes de que le diera tiempo de hacerlo.

Isabella lo miró. El también estaba desnudo y no pudo evitar fijarse en que parecía ocupar el salón entero con su presencia.

Desde luego, aquel hombre le gustaba mucho, como demostraba que lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era cruzar la estancia, abrazarlo de la cintura y sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

Quería buscar consuelo en su cuerpo y ofrecerle lo mismo a él aunque no tenía ni idea de si Edward estaría interesado en ello.

Obtuvo la respuesta cuando el objeto de su deseo miró el reloj. Se iba. Volverían a verse al día siguiente y Isabella tendría que dilucidar cómo hacer para que aquella relación funcionara para ambos.

—Me voy a poner la bata para hablar —comentó.

—Claro.

Así que Isabella pasó a su lado intentando mantener la compostura, diciéndose que era lo tenía que hacer porque, a partir de aquel momento y durante los siguientes seis meses, así iba a ser su vida.

Isabella se puso la bata de seda color crema que le había regalado su abuela y, cuando se ató el cinturón, sintió como si su abuela le diera un abrazo, lo que la llevó a cerrar los ojos y a tomar aire y fuerza de aquella mujer que, aunque ya había muerto, seguía siendo su apoyo.

—Isabella, ¿quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Se había puesto los pantalones, pero tenía el torso desnudo.

—¿Te quieres ir? —le preguntó Isabella.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—No —contestó.

—Pues quédate.

Era lo único que podía decir. Isabella era consciente de que tenía que mantener la distancia. Enamorarse de Edward y permitir que se diera cuenta era una locura.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te embarcas en una relación así conmigo cuando podrías tener algo de verdad con otra mujer?

—A mí, esto me parece de verdad —contestó Edward entrando en el dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿A ti no te parece real esto?

Isabella tragó saliva. No se estaba explicando bien. Quería… quería que Edward dijera que había algo más entre ellos aparte de un acuerdo pero eso no iba a suceder. Era consciente de que no era posible. Todavía no. Quizás, nunca.

Lo había utilizado y ahora le tocaba a él utilizarla a ella.

—Supongo que sí.

Edward la tiró de la mano para que se acercara, la abrazó de la cintura y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Isabella no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto inesperado y se dijo que pensando y analizando no iba a hallar la respuesta que buscaba.

Por lo menos no aquella noche, así que lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos minutos.

—Siento mucho haberte traicionado —le dijo sinceramente.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Le voy a tender una trampa a Laurent Da Revin. Se le van a quitar las ganas de andar por ahí robando secretos.

—Entonces necesitarás mi ayuda.

—Si, James se va a encargar de trazar un plan. Hablaremos mañana.

Dicho aquello, la soltó y se puso en pie, apartó colcha que cubría la cama y le indicó a Isabella que se tumbara. Isabella así lo hizo aunque sabía que iba a tener demasiado calor como para dormir con la bata puesta.

Edward se quitó los pantalones y Isabella aprovechó para disfrutar de la vista. Edward sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos que le marcaban las nalgas y los muslos. Aquel hombre tenía buen tono muscular y ella se moría por explorar su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó Edward.

Isabella sonrió, avergonzada.

—Mira todo lo que quieras.

—También me gustaría tocarte.

—Si eres buena, podrás hacerlo —le aseguró Edward sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

—¿Qué quiere decir si soy buena?

—Quítate esa bata y te lo digo. Isabella se desabrochó la bata y se la quitó sin pensar en que ella no era tan guapa como Edward Cullen. Para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, pues Edward había agarrado la prenda y la había tirado al suelo.

Así que Isabella se encontró allí sentada, expuesta, pues la lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida. Se sentía vulnerable, pero, por primera vez en su vida, aquello no la molestó.

Edward era consciente de que quedarse dormir en casa de Isabella era un error, pero no había sido capaz de irse al ver dolor en aquellos ojos color chocolate suyos.

Aquella mujer era la mujer más sensual que había visto en muchos años y parte de ese atractivo sensual se basaba en que Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo atractiva que resultaba.

Edward temía que todo fuera una farsa, pero nada importaba aquella noche. Quería disfrutar cada segundo que pasara a su lado hasta que amaneciera y se vieran obligados a seguir adelante con sus vidas como amantes.

—Muy bien, Isabella. Túmbate.

Isabella se tumbó de lado y se tapó con la sábana. Edward le colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y se dio cuenta de que aquello que estaban viviendo no tenía nada que ver ni con la venganza y con ningún acuerdo pasional.

¿Acaso aquella mujer era su talón de Aquiles? ¿Acaso le habría sucedido lo mismo a su abuelo Carlisle? ¿Habría caído en la maldición dejándose llevar por los brazos de una mujer?

Edward no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba vivir aquella noche, que hacer el amor con Isabella había hecho que su furia desapareciera.

—¿Qué quieres saber sobre Garrett? —le preguntó Isabella acariciándole el pecho.

—Si le ofreciera un trabajo, ¿aceptaría?

Isabella se incorporó sobresaltada.

—¿Lo harías?

—Me lo estoy planteando.

Isabella lo besó lentamente y, cuando se apartó Edward se sintió un hombre diferente.

Aquella relación con Isabella iba a ser más peligrosa de lo que había creído. Iba a ser un arma de doble filo porque, por una parte, Isabella siempre se sentiría agradecida hacia él y él… é1 lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de comportarse como un baboso y recordar que lo que había entre ellos solamente iba a durar seis meses.

En cuanto su hermano hubiera solucionado el problema con el nombre de Black, nada se interpondría en el camino de Cullen Motors. Volverían a comerse el mercado. Durante los últimos años, habían sobrepasado las cifras de ventas de su abuelo y ahora Edward quería establecer un nuevo estándar de excelencia.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Isabella—. Pareces enfadado y decidido.

—Estaba pensando en mi empresa y en lo cerca que he estado de perder aquello por lo que he trabajado tanto.

—¿Y en que no vas a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder?

—Efectivamente.

Cuando Edward llegó a su despacho a la mañana siguiente, James ya lo estaba esperando. Edward había abandonado la casa de Isabella muy pronto, antes de que ella se despertara. Tenía que hacer varias cosas antes de establecerla oficialmente como su amante.

—Necesito diez minutos —le dijo a su amigo.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver un rato a Emmett.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Edward se sentó en el butacón de cuero que había pertenecido a su abuelo y recordó el acuerdo que le había ofrecido a Isabella, clarificó algunos puntos en su cabeza y se dispuso a escribir a su abogado, convencido de que el letrado se aseguraría de que tuviera las espaldas cubiertas en todo momento.

Acto seguido, le mandó un correo electrónico a Aro Vulturi. Hecho aquello, se quedó sentado en el butacón, esperando. Quería que su abogado le diera indicaciones formales para establecer una relación con Isabella que lo protegiera, pues corría el peligro de olvidar que sólo era su amante.

También tenía que encontrar una casa para ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamó al despacho de Emmett para decirle a James que volviera.

—¿Has pensado en cómo podemos hacer para que la policía detenga a Laurent Da Revin? —le preguntó cuando su amigo entró en su despacho y se sentó.

—Sí, pero primero quería hablar contigo de esa idea tuya de no demandar a Isabella De Swan.

—No hay nada que hablar sobre eso.

—No me parece muy inteligente por tu parte.

—Tomo nota, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Hablemos de Da Revin.

—Edward…

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a cambiar de opinión, James. Ya he hablado con ella y no hay problema. Le he ofrecido un acuerdo alternativo y nos va a ayudar a tenderle una trampa a Laurent si hace falta.

—Muy bien. Por lo que tengo entendido, Da Revin pretende obstaculizar la negociación entre Cullen Motors y la familia de Black para que no podáis utilizar el nombre del corredor para vuestro nuevo coche. El hombre que tengo dentro de ESP Motors me ha dicho que, así, esperan retrasar la fecha de salida al mercado de vuestro modelo. Eso les daría tiempo a sacar antes el suyo.

—De eso, nada. Si intentan utilizar el motor que nosotros hemos desarrollado, los demando.

—Aro Vulturi y su equipo ya están en ello. Emmett está trabajando con el equipo legal para que ESP Motors no pueda comenzar a fabricar coches hasta que estemos seguros de que no han estado utilizando información robada a Cullen Motors.

—Bien, hablaré luego con mi hermano. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Tenemos que conseguir grabar a Da Revin diciéndole a alguien que saque documentos secretos de tu empresa. ¿Crees que De Swan lo haría?

—Sí, sin problema —contestó Edward con seriedad.

Había hablado de ello con Isabella la noche anterior y le había pedido a su abogado que lo incluyera en el acuerdo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, lo único que tenernos que hacer es averiguar corno se pone en contacto normalmente con ella. ¿A qué hora llega tu secretaria al trabajo?

—Ya habrá llegado.

James asintió.

—Por favor, dile que venga. Cuanto antes hablemos con ella, mejor.

Edward llamó a Isabella por el interfono.

—Ven un momento, Isabella, por favor —le pidió.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Cuando colgó el aparato, James lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Estás liado con ella?

—Esa información no es pertinente a tu investigación —contestó Edward.

—Te lo estoy preguntando como amigo. Nunca te habías liado con ninguna secretaria.

—Esta es diferente. Tenemos un acuerdo.

James iba a protestar, pero, en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró Isabella. Viéndola ataviada con un vestido tipo túnica que marcaba sus curvas, a Edward le resultó imposible no recordar cómo la había dejado aquella misma mañana en la cama.

Desnuda.

Al sentir cómo se le endurecía la entrepierna entre las piernas, recordó por qué nunca se liaba con las mujeres con las que trabajaba. Hasta que no se le hubiera pasado un poco la atracción, aquella situación iba a resultar incómoda.

¿Y si nunca se le pasaba?

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí, por favor, siéntate. James te quería hacer unas preguntas acerca de cómo le pasabas la información a Laurent Da Revin.

Isabella se sonrojó levemente.

—Normalmente, me llamaba Garrett.

—¿Quién es Garrett? —le preguntó James.

—Mi hermano. Laurent le suele pagar las deudas de juego, así que, cuando me llama, es porque ha vuelto a recurrir a él.

—¿Laurent nunca te llama directamente?

—Sí, a veces, sí. Otras, me deja recado para que lo llame yo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a grabar a partir de ahora las conversaciones telefónicas que mantengas con él?

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward.

—Necesitamos su consentimiento, Edward. Si no nos lo da, el juez diría que la hemos coaccionado —le explicó James.

—Sí, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, señor Witherdale —contestó Isabella—. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para arreglar las cosas —añadió mirando a Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Señor Witherdale, la semana que viene tengo que ir a Londres a ver a Laurent. Mi intención era decirle que no le iba a seguir pasando información —dijo Isabella intentando concentrarse en la reunión.

Era difícil apartar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con Edward. No quería más que volverse a perder entre sus brazos. Menos mal que él la miraba de manera completamente impersonal, lo que le facilitaba las cosas. Claro que también la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué esperaba de ella?

—Muy bien. ¿Qué día has quedado con él?

—El miércoles. Elegimos ese día porque Edward estará en Cataluña, en España, en un premio de Fórmula 1.

—Bien. Ese encuentro con Laurent nos va muy bien. Yo también iré a Londres —comentó James.

—No me gusta la idea, yo también quiero estar —contestó Edward.

—Imposible. Tú tienes que seguir con tu vida normal. Si se supone que tienes que estar en Cataluña, vas a Cataluña. De lo contrario, Da Revin podría sospechar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Witherdale —comentó Isabella—. Laurent no confía en nadie. Siempre que salgo del sitio en el que nos hemos visto me hace seguir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque conozco al hombre que me sigue —contestó Isabella.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, se había asustado. El hombre de Laurent era corpulento y fuerte y no sabía si le iba a hacer algo. Si hubiera sido así, no habría podido hacer nada para defenderse.

—¿Estás segura de que te sigue?

—Sí, siempre es el mismo hombre. La primera vez, mi hermano, que estaba conmigo, me dijo que se llamaba Peter y que trabajaba para Laurent.

—¿Es éste Peter? —le preguntó James sacando una fotografía de un sobre.

Isabella la miró.

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Cómo descubriste que la espía era yo?

—Siguiendo los documentos —contestó James—. Edward tiene mucho cuidado a la hora de confiar información importante a sus subordinados. Sólo había dos ejecutivos que tenían acceso a esos documentos y ninguno de los dos ha salido de Milán recientemente.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward se quedaba pensativo mientras James y ella hablaban de cómo lo había traicionado y se preguntó si tenerla como amante sería suficiente recompensa para él.

Sospechaba que no era así y aquello la disgustó mucho.

—No sé qué lugar ocupa exactamente Peter en el escalafón de Da Revin, pero parece que es de su confianza —comentó.

—Sí, eso parece. Voy a buscarlo en las bases de datos que tengo a ver qué encuentro —contestó James—. Si está metido en el crimen organizado… bueno, tengo otro cliente al que le interesaría mucho.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer la semana que viene? —le preguntó Isabella.

Lo único que le importaba era que las cosas se solucionaran.

—Tú harás lo que siempre has hecho cuando has quedado con Laurent. Yo te seguiré y grabaré la reunión. ¿Te cachean cuando llegas?

—No. Hasta ahora, nunca lo han hecho.

—Debe de confiar mucho en ti —comentó Edward algo enfadado.

—Yo creo que, más bien, sabe que tiene la sartén por el mango —contestó Isabella.

—Pues eso se ha acabado —rugió Edward—. ¿Qué plan tienes, James?

—Quiero que Isabella lleve un micrófono. Así, podremos grabar la conversación. Tengo uno muy sofisticado que podemos meter en un broche*

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué le digo?

—Déjale que hable él. ¿Le sueles sugerir tú la información que tienes? —le preguntó James.

—No…siempre sabe lo que quiere y me lo pide.

—Bien. Con eso será suficiente. La grabación y las fotografías serán pruebas suficientes.

Isabella asintió.

—Le he dicho a mi hermano que esta vez tiene que volver a Milán. Estaba intentando encontrar la manera de tener que dejar de pasar información a Laurent.

—¿Por qué no recurriste a la policía o a Edward? —le preguntó James.

—A la policía no sabía qué decirle porque mi hermano tiene antecedentes penales. No me quería arriesgar a perjudicarlo. No quiero que termine en la cárcel. Es el único pariente que tengo.

—Es comprensible, pero, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? —le preguntó Edward.

—Porque todo el mundo viene a ti para que les resuelvas sus problemas y yo no quería hacer lo mismo.

—Menuda excusa.

—Lo cierto es que estoy acostumbrada a resolver mis propios problemas y nunca pensé en recurrir a ti.

—Sólo para robarme, claro —comentó Edward con amargura.

Isabella sintió deseos de llorar ante aquellas palabras.

—Nunca tuve esa impresión, pero ahora comprendo que tienes razón. Probablemente, no ha estado bien lo que he hecho. A diferencia del gran Edward Cullen, soy humana y me equivoco.

—Lo importante es que estamos avanzando que lo que vas a hacer va a reparar el daño ocasionado a Edward y que vas a arreglar la situación ayudándonos a atrapar a Laurent —comentó James.

Por la cara que ponía Edward era evidente que no estaba tan convencido de que todo aquello fuera tan bien. Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había entregado a un hombre que lo único que quería de ella era lo que había estipulado en el acuerdo.

De repente, tuvo muchas dudas. Tal vez, no consiguiera darle la vuelta a aquella situación.

A lo mejor no debía pretender nada más que el perdón de Edward Cullen, pero veía cosas en aquel hombre que realmente le gustaban y quería algo más.

Cuando James e Isabella se hubieron ido, Edward se quedó pensando en su reacción. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con Isabella, pero no había podido soportar oírla hablar de las reuniones había mantenido con ESP Motors como si tal cosa.

A pesar de lo que ella había dicho, él también era humano.

Necesitaba estar solo, así que decidió irse al circuito que había a las afueras de la ciudad a conducir uno de sus coches a toda velocidad.

Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a aclarar la mente.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo errores en lo referente a Isabella, pero no lo podía evitar. En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Era Isabella, que llegaba con su cuaderno.

—¿Quieres que repasemos los compromisos que tienes hoy? —le preguntó dubitativa.

No, lo que Edward quería era reafirmar que era su amante, que podía contar con su lealtad.

—Cierra la puerta con llave y ven aquí —le dijo.

Isabella tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Recuerda que harás lo que yo quiera. Ese es el trato.

Isabella cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella.

—Ya sé que te dije que… haría cualquier cosa que quisieras, pero nunca pensé que me fueras a pedir que nos acostáramos en la oficina.

—Yo, tampoco, pero te deseo y eres mi amante, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—Sí —contestó Isabella apartándose de la puerta—. ¿Me deseas, Edward?

—Más de lo que debería —contestó él sinceramente.

Tenía ante sí a una mujer valiente. Edward se dio cuenta de que, en parte, necesitaba hacerle el amor porque Isabella corría peligro. Los hombres que buscaban a su hermano no dudarían en hacerle daño.

—Ven aquí —le dijo.

Isabella fue hacia él lentamente, con gracia y sensualidad. El vestido le acariciaba los muslos. Edward se puso en pie, llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la mesa.

Isabella abrió la boca y Edward se dijo que debía controlarse, que si quería tener la situación bajo control tenía que ir con pies de plomo, pero era imposible mantener la compostura con aquella mujer tan cerca.

Isabella era la tentación hecha mujer.

Edward le acarició la espalda y deslizó las manos por debajo del dobladillo del vestido, encontrando su piel desnuda.

A continuación, la colocó junto a la gran mesa de caoba. Quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran frívolas, acostarse con ella desde una perspectiva superficial para no perder la objetividad y para que a Isabella le quedara claro que aquello era temporal, que serían amantes solamente durante seis meses.

—¿Te gusta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó colocándose detrás de ella, pasándote los brazos por la cintura y apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y la reposó en su hombro y Edward sintió una curiosa emoción, una emoción que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo. Durante unos instantes, la mantuvo abrazada, sintiendo la necesidad de hundir su rostro entre sus cabellos.

Le hubiera gustado poder hacer como si Isabella jamás lo hubiera traicionado, como si no importara que se hubiera estado viendo a escondidas con su peor rival, como si diera igual que se enamorara de ella porque la maldición de su familia no le atañía.

Pero nada de aquello era cierto.

—Isabella.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Te gusta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? —repitió.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos algo sonrojada.

—Sí —admitió—. Me parece liberador poder actuar sin…

—¿Sin ser responsable de tus actos?

—Sí. Lo siento, a lo mejor no es justo para ti.

—En este caso, es justo. Has accedido a entregarme tu cuerpo siempre que te lo pida y yo he accedido a darte placer hasta que te olvides de cómo te llamas.

—Vaya. ¿Ésa es tu parte del acuerdo? —comentó Isabella en tono bromista.

—Sí.

Isabella sonrió, haciendo que Edward diera cuenta de que no había sonreído en ningún momento de la reunión que habían mantenido con James. De hecho, aquélla era la primera vez en todo el día que la veía realmente feliz y aquella felicidad se debía a él.

Edward se sintió feliz también.

Debería darle igual porque Isabella no era más que su amante, pero no le daba igual.

Edward se dijo que había llegado el momento de dejar de pensar y de comenzar a sentir.

—Inclínate hacia delante y apoya las manos en la mesa —le indicó.

Isabella así lo hizo.

—¿Así?

—Así, muy bien. ¿Llevas bragas?

—Claro —contestó Isabella sonrojándose.

—Quítatelas.

Isabella se irguió y se giró hacia él. Mirándolo a los ojos, se levantó la falda hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto unas diminutas braguitas rojas que agarró de los laterales y deslizó por sus piernas lentamente.

A continuación, se dispuso a bajarse la falda de nuevo, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Déjate la falda subida y date la vuelta otra vez.

Isabella dudó y Edward vio vulnerabilidad sus ojos, así que la besó. No la tomó entre sus brazos pero quería tranquilizarla. Si no le gustaba aquella variación, le haría el amor en el sofá, de manera más convencional.

Isabella se agarró a sus hombros y se apretó contra él; ladeó la cabeza y lo besó con pasión y Edward se dio cuenta de que con aquella mujer toda su disciplina no le servía de nada. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era bajarse la cremallera y penetrarla.

Le puso las manos en el trasero y sintió sus nalgas firmes. Isabella echó las caderas hacia delante, momento que Edward aprovechó para deslizar una mano entre sus cuerpos y acariciarla entre las piernas.

Estaba húmeda y excitada. Edward comenzó a acariciarla y Isabella lo recompensó suspirando su nombre.

—Me excitas mucho —confesó—. Ningún otro hombre me ha hecho gozar tanto como tú.

—Desabróchate la blusa —le dijo Edward—. Quiero verte los pechos.

Mientras Isabella se desabrochaba lentamente los botones, Edward siguió acariciándole el clítoris. Isabella dejó que la blusa se deslizara por sus hombros y por sus brazos. El sujetador que llevaba hacía juego con las braguitas rojas y sólo le cubría la parte inferior de los senos.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo Edward con voz grave y profunda.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa. Edward la agarró de las caderas, se fijó en su trasero, se agachó un poco y comenzó a frotar su erección contra su vagina. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Isabella a través de los pantalones.

Desde donde estaba, mirando por encima del hombro de Isabella, veía sus pezones rosados. Sin dudarlo, apartó el encaje rojo, dejando un pezón completamente expuesto, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Isabella se estremeció y echó hacia atrás el trasero, frotándose contra su erección. Acto seguido, intentó darse la vuelta, pero Edward la agarró con fuerza de las caderas y se lo impidió.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero tocarte.

Edward también quería que lo tocara, pero, sabía que, en el momento que sintiera sus manos en el pecho o en su erección, querría penetrarla y todo habría terminado y no quería que sucediera tan pronto.

—No —le dijo inclinándose sobre ella y mordiéndole el cuello.

A continuación, deslizó la lengua por su hombro hasta hacerla estremecerse de placer, volvió a deslizar una mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el centro de su feminidad. Siguió dándole placer hasta que Isabella se puso de puntillas y echó las caderas hacia atrás.

Entonces, Edward le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la entrada de la vagina, haciéndola gritar. Isabella volvió a intentar girarse, pero Edward se lo impidió de nuevo.

Le latía el corazón desbocado. Isabella se estaba frotando urgentemente contra su mano, así que la acarició con fruición y, cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo, dejó de acariciarla. Así, disfrutaría más cuando llegara el momento.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta mucho… quiero más.

—¿Más de esto? —le preguntó Edward acariciándole un pezón.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y Edward se bajó la bragueta y liberó su erección.

—¿Más de esto? —le preguntó al oído mientras le introducía un dedo en la vagina.

Isabella apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor de aquel dedo y Edward sintió las contracciones que indicaban que llegaba su orgasmo, así que se apresuró a retirar los dedos. Isabella gimió decepcionada.

—Sí, eso.

Edward la levantó un poco del suelo y le colocó las nalgas contra su abdomen, se apretó contra ella, puso las manos contra las suyas sobre la mesa y apoyó su torso sobre su espalda.

Sentía cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes.

Estaba muy excitado.

Acarició los hermosos muslos de Isabella. Qué suave era la piel de aquella mujer. La primera vez que la había hecho suya le había sorprendido tanta suavidad.

Isabella gimió a medida que Edward se fue acercando al centro de su feminidad y suspiró cuando rozó con las yemas de los dedos su humedad.

Edward ladeó la cabeza para verle la cara mientras la penetraba poco a poco. Isabella tenía los ojos casi cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Edward sintió que movía levemente las caderas, instándolo a que la penetrara por completo, pero no lo hizo… esperó, prolongando el momento.

Cuando ya no pudo más, cuando la necesidad y el deseo lo sobrepasaron, dejó que sus sexos se encontraran. Justo en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto un preservativo, así que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el paquete que había comprado aquella misma mañana.

Se colocó el preservativo rápidamente y volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Isabella, que lo esperaba. Era evidente que estaba tan excitada como él.

Edward necesitaba poseerla en aquel mismo instante así que le tomó los senos en las palmas de las manos, le apretó los pezones, se ajustó flexionando un poco las rodillas y la penetró.

Isabella gimió y gritó su nombre, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, exponiendo la delicada curva de su cuello, momento que Edward aprovechó para mordisquearla. Cuando Isabella echó las caderas hacia atrás, Edward sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Un cosquilleo en la base de la columna vertebral le indicó que estaba llegando al orgasmo, pero no quería llegar sin Isabella, así que le acarició la tripa y los pechos y le dijo palabras eróticas al oído.

Isabella comenzó moverse frenéticamente y Edward aprovechó para profundizar sus embestidas, intentando aguantar lo máximo posible mientras deslizaba la mano por la vagina de Isabella y comenzaba a acariciarla con movimientos verticales.

No consiguió que Isabella llegara al orgasmo, así que comenzó a describir círculos alrededor de su clítoris y, finalmente, lo masajeó.

Isabella gritó su nombre y apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor de su sexo. Edward la penetró tan profundamente como pudo, le mordió el cuello y se dejó ir, vaciando su semilla en su cuerpo.

Ya no estaba solo y aquello le daba miedo. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo porque imperio Cullen era para un hombre solitario y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello por Isabella.

Por mucho que le gustara tenerla entre sus brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Isabella sentía la entrepierna húmeda y temblores por todo el cuerpo a causa del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener entre los brazos de Edward.

Sin embargo, cuando se apartó de ella, la miró como si no la conociera de nada.

—Puedes pasar al baño si lo necesitas —le dijo.

Isabella asintió, se inclinó para recoger sus braguitas, agarró su ropa y se alejó de él con piernas temblorosas.

Lo que acababan de compartir, lejos de unirlos, los había separado.

Una vez en el baño, cerró la puerta y no se miró al espejo.

Y ella que creía que comenzar aquella aventura con Edward le iba a permitir, además de no ir a la cárcel, empezar una verdadera relación con él.

Isabella se preguntó si la mala suerte que siempre la había acompañado en sus relaciones amorosas iba a dominar también aquélla.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que un hombre se enamorara de ella y la tratara como a una princesa. No estaba mal que la tratara como a una mujer sensual, pero se sentía vacía.

Al oír que la puerta del despacho de Edward se abría, se preguntó si Edward se habría ido así que se apresuró a vestirse. Cuando se miró en el espejo, comprobó lo que ya sabía, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Se negaba a llorar. Estaba donde quería estar, había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Además, le había gustado acostarse con Edward en la mesa.

Su mesa.

«Oh, Dios mío», pensó.

Estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en la vida y tenía que olvidarse de los sueños infantiles que había albergado en el pasado. Ahora, era una mujer que había cometido errores y que había tenido experiencias y, si quería que Edward la viera algún día como algo más que una amante, tenía que empezar a tener más control sobre su relación.

Había dejado que su hermano la utilizara porque lo quería y tenía la sensación de que, si no tenía cuidado, dejaría que Edward hiciera lo mismo.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con que James había vuelto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward. Isabella asintió.

—Sí. Si no me necesitas, voy a volver a mi mesa.

—Muy bien. James quiere que hablemos del plan se le ha ocurrido para lo de Londres. Irá a verte dentro de unos minutos.

Isabella salió del despacho sintiéndose como si no fuera a ser capaz de llegar a su mesa, pero, por fin, lo consiguió. Una vez allí, se sentó en su silla y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono y contestó, agradecida por tener algo con lo que distraerse.

—Despacho del señor Cullen, le atiende Isabella.

—Hola, Isabella. Soy Aro Vulturi, el abogado de Edward.

—En estos momentos, el señor Cullen está reunido. ¿Le quiere dejar algún mensaje?

—Sí, dígale por favor que ya tengo redactado el acuerdo que me pidió. Se lo voy a mandar por fax ahora mismo.

—¿Es para lo de Black?

—No, es un asunto personal. De hecho, es acerca de usted, señorita De Swan. El fax que voy a enviar es para usted.

—¿Es sobre el acuerdo privado que hay entre Edward y yo?

—Sí. El señor Cullen me ha autorizado a ofrecerle los servicios de uno de nuestros abogados y mi socio, el señor Denali, se va a poner en contacto con usted a lo largo del día. No le cobraremos por este servicio.

—Gracias, señor Vulturi.

—De nada. Hasta luego.

Isabella colgó el teléfono y, un minuto des pues, escuchó que el fax se ponía en marcha así que se puso en pie y se acercó a la máquina, ansiosa por recoger los papeles antes de que los viera nadie. No era muy normal que eso sucediera porque era el fax privado de Edward, pero no quería arriesgarse, no quería que nadie supiera que era su amante.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como a ella le hubiera gustado. Isabella se recordó lo que se acababa de prometer a sí misma en el baño. Debía mantener el control.

Recogió los papeles que el abogado le había mandado y los leyó atentamente. La perspectiva que había tenido hasta el momento sobre la relación que estaba manteniendo con Edward comenzó a cambiar. Hasta entonces, se había sentido culpable por lo que había hecho, sobre lo del espionaje industrial, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que librarse de aquella culpa.

Edward no lo iba a olvidar jamás y ella tampoco, pero no podía ser el centro de todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con él.

Isabella tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar notas de lo que ponía en el documento, que era muy generoso. Era evidente que Edward contaba con que aceptara la ropa y el piso que le ofrecía o todas las demás cosas, pero, en lo más profundo de sí misma, Isabella era consciente de que no quería cosas.

Lo que quería era que Edward Cullen se enamorara de ella y la única manera de conseguirlo era hacerle ver que no se parecía en nada a las demás mujeres.

El ático que Edward había elegido para ella era un piso grande que tenía una pared entera de cristal y desde el que se veía toda la ciudad de Milán. Se trataba de una casa tranquila que a Isabella se le antojaba vacía a pesar de que estaba llena de muebles de vanguardia.

Durante los quince días que habían pasado desde que había firmado el acuerdo según el cual accedía a convertirse en la amante de Edward, se había dado cuenta de que vivir con él iba a ser todo un reto.

Había ido a Londres para entrevistarse con Laurent llevando puesto un micrófono y dispuesta a entregarle la información falsa. James estaba preparado para atraparlo, pero, en lugar de aparecer él, había aparecido Patrick.

Así que Isabella había dejado a Garrett en Londres, para que siguiera jugando y Laurent no sospechara nada.

Desde entonces, se había concentrado en conseguir que Edward la viera como algo más que una amante. Un día había organizado un picnic y le había propuso que abandonara el despacho durante una hora. Edward había accedido, así que habían salido de la ciudad y habían comido tranquilamente en el campo, habían hablado de libros y de viajes y Isabella había averiguado que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Ella le había contado que le encantaba rastrear la historia de los edificios viejos y Edward había confesado que le pasaba lo mismo con los coches.

Al día siguiente, le había regalado un libro sobre la arquitectura de Milán y aquella tarde la había llevado a uno de sus edificios históricos favoritos, habían explorado las fachadas de piedra antigua y habían charlado.

Sencillamente charlado.

Y Isabella se había dado cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que otro ser humano se había dignado a escucharla realmente y a compartir un interés con ella que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo ni con el dinero.

Aunque había momentos en los que estaba convencida de que iba a conseguir que Edward se enamorara de ella, a veces, se sentía como si no fueran más que compañeros de cama.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. No podía ser que Edward creyera que le gustaba aquella casa. Jamás la habría escogido.

Ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él. A Isabella se le hacía cada vez más difícil no decirle después de hacer el amor lo mucho que lo quería.

Las tardes que pasaban juntos no tenían nada que ver con los juegos eróticos a los que jugaban en el despacho, en el concesionario o incluso en el coche.

—¿Te gusta esta casa? —le preguntó Edward situándose detrás de ella.

—¿Y a ti? —contestó Isabella.

No quería que surgieran fricciones entre ellos, quería que Edward se diera cuenta de que podía haber una relación más larga entre ellos y la verdad es que estaba intentando ser exactamente como él quería que fuera: atrevida en la cama y dulce fuera de ella.

—Es la primera vez que la veo.

—¿Acaso no elegiste tú los muebles?

—No.

—¿Y eso? Creía que me habías dicho que habías comprado el piso en lugar de alquilarlo.

—Sí, pero lo venderé dentro de cinco meses, así que los muebles no me importan demasiado. Excepto el dormitorio. Pedí que fuera una cama muy grande para que tuviéramos sitio de sobra.

—¿Haces esto con todas tus amantes?

—Tú eres diferente.

Isabella sonrió y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Vamos a ver la casa y a probar la cama.

Isabella lo siguió hasta la cocina pensando en que aquel hombre le hacía sentirse como la mujer más sensual del mundo cuando, en realidad, no era así en absoluto.

Lo cierto era que sentirse tan deseada como se sentía por Edward era maravilloso.

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil.

—¿Te importa que conteste? —le preguntó.

—¿Quién es?

Isabella miró la pantalla.

—No lo sé. Es una llamada internacional.

—Utiliza la grabadora que James te ha instalado en el teléfono.

—Sí —contestó Isabella poniéndola en funcionamiento—. ¿Diga?

—Hola, Isabella.

—Garrett, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien. Te llamo para pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Te acuerdas de Victoria, una chica con la que estuve saliendo hace un par de años?

Lo cierto era que su hermano salía con muchas mujeres y ninguna le duraba mucho.

—No, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de ella. ¿Por qué?

—Va a ir a Milán el mes que viene y, como no estás en tu casa, había pensado que se la podías dejar.

Isabella le había contado a su hermano que estaba todo planeado para que volviera a Milán, pero eso había sido antes de que Laurent les hubiera obligado a cambiar de planes.

—No sé. Me lo pienso y te llamo.

—Necesita saberlo cuanto antes —insistió su hermano.

—¿Y por qué no puede quedarse en tu casa? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Porque tengo un trabajo nuevo —contestó Garrett refiriéndose al trabajo que le había conseguido Edward— y no quiero perderlo. Si se queda en mi casa, no seré capaz de ir a trabajar, preferiré quedarme en casa jugando con ella y no quiero volverte a fallar.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no?

—Ah…

—¿Qué quiere tu hermano? —le preguntó Edward tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

—Que una ex novia suya se quede en mi casa el próximo mes.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ahorrarse el alquiler.

—¿Le vas a decir que sí?

—Posiblemente. Garrett no quiere arriesgarse a faltar al trabajo. Por lo visto, se ha tomado en serio tus advertencias.

—Me alegro. Si esa chica se queda en tu casa, no tocará tus cosas, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Traeremos aquí tus cosas antes de que llegue esa chica. Así, estarás tranquila.

—Yo… de acuerdo.

—Termina de hablar con tu hermano para que podamos ir a probar la cama —le dijo retirando la mano del teléfono.

Isabella le dijo a Garrett que su amiga podía quedarse en su casa. Edward se había ido al salón y se quedó mirándolo desde la cocina, pensando que aquel hombre era mucho más de lo que mostraba a los demás.

Edward quería tener a Isabella única y exclusivamente para él. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que le había ofrecido trabajo a su hermano, para que Isabella no tuviera que estar preocupándose por él. Era evidente que, a pesar de que sólo era dos años más joven que ella, Garrett era como un niño pequeño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Isabella entrando en el salón.

—No pasa nada. Me alegro de que tu hermano se esté tomando el trabajo en serio —contestó Edward.

—Yo, también. Tenía miedo de que hiciera algo estúpido y no tuvieras más remedio que despedirlo.

Edward también lo había temido porque aquel chico estaba acostumbrado a rendirle cuentas solamente a ella y no se las rendía a nadie más, ni siquiera a la policía, pero eso había cambiado cuando Edward había hablado con él.

Le había dejado muy claro que, si no quería ir la cárcel, iba a tener que empezar a trabajar para ganarse la vida y no tener que involucrar a su hermana en actividades delictivas.

De aquello hacía dos semanas y, de momento, Garrett estaba manteniendo su palabra. Por el bien de Isabella, Edward rezó para que siguiera así. Durante aquellos días, se había dado cuenta de que su amante era muy sentida en todo lo que concernía a su hermano.

La parte celosa de Edward quería que Isabella también se preocupara por él de igual manera y era consciente de que jamás lo conseguiría si mandaba a su hermano a la cárcel.

Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba estar con Isabella, pasar con ella todo el tiempo que podía. Vivir en casas separadas había sido difícil, así que, en cuanto había tenido el ático, se había ido a vivir con ella.

Aquella casa era muy lujosa y sofisticada, digna de un hombre de su fortuna, pero, para ser sincero, eso le importaba muy poco. Lo único que le había motivado a comprarla había sido darle a Isabella lo que jamás habría podido tener con su sueldo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Isabella.

—En una cosa del trabajo —contestó Edward.

—¿En qué? Ya he mandado los planos definitivos del motor del nuevo Black. Todo el mundo está encantado de saber que Cullen Motors va a relanzar ese modelo.

—Sí, así es —contestó Edward.

Tener una relación con Isabella era maravilloso porque podían hablar de trabajo tranquilamente, pero había momentos en los que se veía obligado a recordarle que aquella información era secreta.

—Ya sabes que no debemos hablar de esto.

—Sí. No lo habría hecho si no hubiera creído que era lo que estabas pensando —contestó ella.

Antes de convertirse en amantes, Isabella siempre le había plantado cara, pero ahora se echaba atrás rápidamente, en cuanto creía que Edward podía disgustarse con ella.

—¿Por qué haces eso continuamente? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Echarte atrás y disculparte por todo.

—Porque intento ser agradable.

—¿Agradable?

Isabella asintió.

—No hace falta que seas agradable. Deberías conocerme lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no me gusta la gente que me hace la rosca.

Isabella elevó el mentón en actitud desafiante.

—Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que te gustan las mujeres sumisas.

—Es cierto, pero sé cómo doblegarte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro que sí. Ven aquí y te lo demuestro.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Ven tú aquí.

—¿No decías que quería ser agradable conmigo?

Isabella dudó y Edward leyó en su rostro lo que estaba sintiendo. Miedo, esperanza y algo que parecía cariño.

—Siempre soy agradable contigo. Esta mañana te he preparado el desayuno sin quejarme —comentó Isabella.

Aquella mañana, Edward había tenido una importante reunión con sus hermanos y no había tenido tiempo de pedir que les llevaran el desayuno al despacho, como hacían normalmente, así que le había pedido a Isabella que bajara a comprarles algo.

Jamás hacía algo así, aunque fuera su secretaria, pero lo cierto era que había querido que estuviera fuera de la oficina mientras Emmett les contaba cómo iban las negociaciones con Black Inc.

—Te he recompensado —le recordó. Efectivamente, la había invitado a comer en la plaza y le había regalado la preciosa pulsera de oro que lucía en la muñeca.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Te he dado las gracias debidamente por ello?

Edward asintió.

—¿Vas a venir o no? —insistió.

—Depende —contestó Isabella.

—¿De qué?

—De si vas a utilizar tu cuerpo para distraerme.

—¿No te gusta que lo haga?

—Me encanta —contestó Isabella—. No tenía ni idea de que pudieras ser tan sexy, Edward.

Edward la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—¿No te parecía atractivo antes de liarte conmigo?

—Sí, pero nunca me permití pensar en ti… en términos carnales.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward. Cuando Isabella se desinhibía, él se relajaba y olvidada que tenía que mantener la guardia, estar siempre atento y no quitarle el ojo de encima al premio, tal y como le había dicho su abuelo en su lecho de muerte.

—¿Quieres decir que no me deseabas?

—Claro que te deseaba, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que tú me desearas a mí. Desde luego, jamás me habría imaginado que iba a estar aquí contigo de esta manera.

—¿Y ahora que estás aquí qué piensas?

—Que se me va a pasar volando.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

A Isabella le había sorprendido que Edward la invitara a ir con él a la fiesta de presentación del nuevo modelo de la empresa Cullen, pero aceptó encantada.

Había acudido desde Francia el consejo de dirección al completo de Black Inc. Isabella suponía que también habían acudido para celebrar el compromiso de Rosalie con Emmett.

Rosalie le caía muy bien. Había coincidido con ella muchas veces cuando la francesa había acudido a Milán a negociar con el hermano de Edward y se habían hecho amigas.

Las dos sabían que Cullen Motors y Black Inc. se estaban planteando lanzar al mercado la versión descapotable para el año siguiente.

—Hola, Rosalie. Enhorabuena. Ya me he enterado de que te casas —la saludó Isabella yendo hacia ella, que estaba situada cerca de la mesa donde estaban los canapés.

—Gracias —contestó su amiga—. Mi abuelo debe de estar revolviéndose en la tumba, lo que no sé es si de felicidad porque he atrapado a un Cullen o de rabia porque un Cullen haya atrapado a otro Black.

—Pero tu abuelo y Carlisle Cullen eran muy amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, hasta que Carlisle le rompió el corazón mi tía Esme. Fue muy trágico… no te quiero amargar la velada, así que no voy a entrar en detalles Me limitaré a decir que, por lo visto, a Carlisle Cullen se le daban muy bien las mujeres.

—Más bien, las mujeres eran su perdición —comentó Edward apareciendo por detrás de ellas con dos copas de champán en la mano.

Estaba guapísimo vestido de esmoquin.

—Por Cullen Motors —brindó Rosalie aceptando su copa.

Edward brindó con ella y probó el champán.

—No seguirás preocupado por eso de la maldición, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su futura cuñada—. Creía que se había roto cuando Jasper y Alice tuvieron a Royce.

Isabella había oído algunos rumores sobre la maldición que pesaba sobre los Cullen. Según decían, los hombres de la familia sólo podían tener suerte en una cosa, o en los negocios o en el amor, pero nunca en las dos. Carlisle Cullen, el fundador de la empresa, había tenido suerte en los negocios ya que había convertido una pequeña empresa en una de las multinacionales de fabricación de coches de lujo mejores del mundo. A su hijo Carlisle le había ido bien en los negocios hasta que se había enamorado de Esme. A partir de aquel momento, la empresa familiar había empezado a ir mal. Edward, Emmett y Jasper habían decidido que su generación tenía que volver a tener suerte en los negocios.

—¿Por qué se habría roto la maldición al tener Jasper y Alice un hijo? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Porque Alice es nieta de Maria Brandon, la mujer que maldijo a mi abuelo —le explicó Edward—. Conoce el idioma original en el que su abuela pronunció la maldición, leyó las palabras, las tradujo y decidió que la situación se podía arreglar si la sangre de los Cullen y de los Brandon se mezclaba.

—Bueno, entonces, la maldición ya no tiene ningún efecto, ¿no? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Y a quién le importa esa maldición cuando a mis hermanos les va tan bien en los negocios como a mí? —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella sonrió porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba preocupada porque a Edward no parecía importarle que aquella maldición significara que los hombres de su familia estaban destinados a tener suerte en los negocios o en el amor.

Jasper y Alice parecían muy felices, era cierto, y a él le seguía yendo maravillosamente bien en las carreras de Fórmula 1. Emmett y Rosalie no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no parecía que Cullen Motors ni Black Inc. tuvieran problemas económicos.

—Edward, con esa actitud, nunca vas a conseguir convencer a una mujer para que se case contigo —comentó Rosalie.

—Tengo otros atributos que no conoces.

—Y mejor que siga sin conocerlos —comentó Emmett llegando junto a su prometida, abrazándola y besándola en la boca brevemente—. Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Emmett —contestó la aludida.

No sabía muy bien qué pensaría el hermano de Edward de ella. Sabía que todos los hermanos Cullen sabían que había estado esiando para una empresa rival y aquello la hacía sentirse como si no mereciera la felicidad que había encontrado junto a Edward.

—No quiero molestaros, pero tenemos que atender a los invitados. Jasper y el resto del equipo Cullen deben de estar a punto de llegar y supongo que muchos invitados querrán hablar con él y con Felix.

Felix era un piloto de la escudería Cullen que había tenido un accidente de coche gravísimo y había estado a punto de morir. Isabella recordaba perfectamente el gran disgusto de la familia Cullen, que trataba a sus empleados como si fueran de la familia.

«Una familia de verdad», pensó.

Nada que ver con la pseudo-familia que ella tenía con su hermano sino un grupo grande de personas en el que poder confiar y apoyarse. Era una idea que le gustaba.

—Isabella.

—Dime.

—Quiero que te ocupes de los periodistas —le dijo Edward.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—Lo que hemos estado hablando antes. Simplemente, acompañarlos a visitar la fábrica.

La idea era que todo el mundo que había ido a la celebración pudiera visitar la fábrica y se habían organizado a tal efecto grupos pequeños. Isabella estaba encantada porque la habían incluido entre los representantes de Cullen Motors y sabía que no era por ser la amante de Edward sino porque estaba comenzando a confiar en ella de nuevo.

Isabella estaba cansada, pues había tenido una larga jornada de trabajo. Edward estaba de viaje, en una carrera de Fórmula 1 a la que solían ir todos los Cullen. Mientras volvía a casa, iba pensando en que se sentía más que nunca su amante cuando se iba sin ella, cuando la dejaba en Milán y se iba.

Edward no le había prometido jamás llevarla con él de viaje, así que no estaba incumpliendo su palabra. Estaba cumpliendo el acuerdo y la trataba bien.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa en la que vivían la recibió el aroma de los naranjos en flor. Una vez dentro, se dirigió al salón.

—Isabella, ya estoy en casa. He vuelto antes de lo previsto —anunció Edward desde el balcón.

—Me alegro, porque te he echado de menos —contestó Isabella.

—Bien.

—Qué arrogante puedes llegar a ser.

—Sí, tienes razón, puedo ser muy arrogante. ¿Me has echado de menos en la cama? —le preguntó acercándose y tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Sí —contestó Isabella.

Había echado de menos dormir rodeada por aquellos brazos, sabiéndose acompañada.

—Yo también te he echado de menos y no me lo esperaba —confesó Edward en voz baja.

—Yo, tampoco —contestó Isabella mientras Edward la llevaba hacia el sofá y la sentaba en su regazo.

Edward comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero Isabella se apartó.

—¿Te importa que lo dejemos?

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Edward.

—Porque… he tenido un día agotador —contestó Isabella—. Me gustaría que me abrazaras, pero nada más.

Sabía que, a lo mejor, le estaba pidiendo demasiado pero quería saber lo que significaba exactamente para él. Si le decía que no, le quedaría claro que tenía que dejar de quererlo para no enamorarse perdidamente.

—Muy bien, encantado de abrazarte. Ve a ponerte cómoda y espérame en la cama. ¿Has cenado?

—No, pero no tengo hambre.

—Ahora mismo voy a la habitación.

Isabella dejó a Edward en el salón y fue a cambiarse. Se lavó la cara tranquilamente e intentó no hacerse ilusiones. Edward era un hombre amable y no debería sorprenderse porque quisiera abrazarla cuando no se sentía bien, pero lo cierto era que se había sorprendido de que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo así por ella.

Abrazarla porque estaba cansada no le reportaba a él nada. Absolutamente nada. Por lo visto, aquella noche no le importaba. Parecía que realmente quería estar con ella como si fuera su mujer.

Isabella se puso un pijama de seda y, al salir al dormitorio, se encontró con que la cama estaba abierta y con que Edward la esperaba en calzoncillos y camiseta.

Al verla, le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó y se metió en la cama. Edward se tumbó a su lado, de frente a ella, la tapó y la abrazó. Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y se relajó por primera vez desde… desde que había muerto su madre.

Nadie la había abrazado así desde que habían muerto sus padres.

Aquello le hizo emocionarse y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Cuánto echaba de menos aquellos abrazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward.

—Nada, estaba pensando en el pasado —contestó.

—¿En qué exactamente?

—En mis padres. No me había dado cuenta hasta este momento de lo mucho que echo de menos los pequeños detalles y las cosas sencillas que compartía con ellos.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente.

—Perdiste a tus padres, las personas con las que compartías la vida —recapacitó.

—Sí, la vida y los sueños —contestó Isabella.

—¿Qué sueños tienes en la vida? Cuéntamelos —le dijo Edward acariciándole la espalda.

—Ya no sé qué sueños tengo. Creo que siempre he querido vivir en el campo y formar una familia.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa con tus hijos?

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. No sé si me sería posible, pero estaría dispuesta a renunciar a ciertas cosas materiales para conseguirlo. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó Isabella mirándolo a los ojos.

—A mí me gustaría que mi mujer se quedara en casa con los niños. Mi madre solía estar en casa cuando mis hermanos y yo volvíamos del colegio. Durante el día, tenía su vida, pero por las tardes estaba con nosotros. Me parece muy importante para los niños.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Isabella cerrando los ojos.

No le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse a Edward casado y con hijos porque había empezado a pensar en él como en su marido y ahora se daba cuenta de que, posiblemente, jamás lo fuera.

Edward fue contestando a las preguntas de los diferentes canales de televisión mientras acompañaba al grupo a visitar la fábrica. Hasta el momento, los comentarios y las preguntas que había recibido habían sido muy prometedores.

La que más le había gustado había sido la propuesta de un programa de automovilismo de la BBC para probar el nuevo Black.

Aquel tipo de publicidad le iba muy bien. Rosalie estaba encandilando a un grupo de inversores franceses y Emmett fruncía el ceño cada vez que su futura esposa se reía ante la ocurrencia de alguno de sus acompañantes.

A Edward le hacía gracia que su hermano, que jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguna mujer, estuviera ahora en ascuas por su rubia mujer.

Acompañó al último grupo a visitar la fábrica y se dio cuenta de que Garrett De Swan estaba en la sala de montaje cuando se suponía que debería haber estado en la celebración y no en la zona de trabajo.

Garrett le sonrió al verlo y lo saludó con la mano. A continuación, hizo un gesto hacia la preciosa chica que lo acompañaba.

Edward se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le puso un mensaje de texto a Isabella pidiéndole que sacara a su hermanó y a su chica de la fábrica.

Aquél no era lugar para romances. Sobre todo, aquella noche.

Isabella le contestó que se haría cargo de la situación inmediatamente. Edward se preguntó si sería capaz de controlar algún día a su hermano. Lo dudaba mucho, pues Garrett era un egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo.

—Bueno, aquí termina la visita. Mañana, a partir de las diez de la mañana, podrán probar el coche en nuestro circuito. Si les apetece, inscríbanse en el mostrador que hay a la salida. Espero que les haya gustado. Disfruten de la fiesta.

Mientras el grupo se alejaba, Edward vio a James, que iba hacia él. Al instante, pensó que quería decirle algo importante.

—¿Tienes un momento? —le preguntó su amigo al llegar a su lado.

—Sí. ¿Aquí o en mi despacho?

—En tu despacho mejor.

—¿Aviso a Jasper y a Emmett?

—No, te lo quiero contar a ti primero.

Edward tuvo una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Isabella.

—Ahora mismo estoy contigo —le indicó a James.

—Muy bien —contestó su amigo.

Edward salió de la zona en la que se estaba celebrando la recepción y se dirigió a la fábrica, que estaba prácticamente vacía. Una vez allí, oyó voces y no le sorprendió comprobar que se trataba de Garrett y de Isabella.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que no estropearas las cosas.

—No he estropeado nada, Bella. Sólo quería estar a solas con Vicky. Lo siento. La verdad es que ha sido una estupidez por mi parte entrar en la fábrica.

—Lo que ha sido una estupidez es que la metieras a ella aquí. Todo lo que hay en esta habitación es secreto.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que seas un hombre —le dijo Isabella.

—Soy un hombre desde que murió papá.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto. En ningún momento has sabido cuidarte y, desde luego, no me has cuidado a mí, que soy tu única hermana.

—Es obvio que no estoy a la altura de tu precioso Edward.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas responsable y que te vaya bien en la vida, que pienses antes de actuar y que seas capaz de labrarte un porvenir.

—Lo estoy intentando, Bella. De verdad. Voy a buscar a Edward y le voy a pedir perdón.

Isabella tomó aire profundamente.

—Me parece bien, pero te advierto que, quizás te despida.

—Qué le vamos a hacer. Será el precio que tendré que pagar por mi descuido.

A Edward le pareció percibir algo en la voz de Garrett que no había detectado cuando había hablado con él en otras ocasiones, algo parecido a la responsabilidad. No esperaba que nadie fuera perfecto y, además, lo que había hecho Garrett aquella noche no había hecho daño a nadie.

—Ah, estáis aquí —dijo saliendo de la oscuridad.

Isabella y su hermano se giraron hacia él. Isabella dio un paso al frente, pero Garrett le puso la mano en el hombro para pararla.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Cuando le he dicho a Vicky que nos viniéramos aquí no sé qué estaba pensando.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—No volverá a suceder.

—Claro que no —contestó Edward convencido de que Garrett estaba empezando a madurar.

No sabía si habría sido la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado su hermana o el hecho de que hubiera estado a punto de ir a la cárcel por su culpa, pero algo había hecho despertar a Garrett De Swan.

—Anda, vete a disfrutar de la fiesta —le dijo.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez solas, Edward se dio cuenta de que Isabella no lo miraba. Estaba guapísima con su vestido de gala, un vestido negro que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo y dejaba los hombros y el cuello al descubierto.

Se había quedado mirando al suelo y a Edward le pareció que estaba de lo más vulnerable.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó.

Isabella elevó la cabeza y Edward vio que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Gracias por no haber sido muy duro con él.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias. Soy consciente de que todos cometemos errores. El hecho de que tu hermano haya dado la cara como lo acaba de hacer demuestra que se está convirtiendo en un hombre de honor.

Isabella asintió.

—No sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre le he sacado yo las castañas del fuego. Cuando mis padres murieron, quedó destrozado… no te puedes ni imaginar cómo fue el primer año.

Edward cruzó el espacio que había entre ellos y la tomó entre sus brazos. Le hubiera gustado poder estar a su lado para consolarla entonces.

Un momento.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si hubiera estado con ella, probablemente, no tendría todas las cosas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Isabella era una distracción y, si la hubiera conocido antes de estar completamente imbuido en la gestión diaria de Cullen Motors, se habría enamorado de ella tranquilamente.

Maldición.

¿Era eso lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

No, no podía ser. De ser así, significaba que la distracción era demasiado grande. Si permitía que Isabella lo distrajera, Cullen Motors quedaría en manos de gente de fuera, algo que Edward se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás sucedería.

En la universidad, se había enamorado perdidamente de una chica estadounidense que se llamaba Kate y habían decidido casarse a los seis meses de estar saliendo. Para él, Kate lo era todo y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera recíproco, pero ella había vuelto a Texas a pasar el verano mientras él se quedaba haciendo prácticas en Cullen Motors.

Cuando había llegado el momento de volver para comenzar el nuevo curso, lo había llamado y le había dicho que no iba a volver porque echaba mucho de menos los Estados Unidos y se iba a quedar en su casa.

Edward se había ofrecido a dejar Cullen Motors para irse con ella, pero Kate le había dicho que no.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que la pieza que le faltaba era Isabella?

Desde la noche de la recepción, Isabella había notado que su relación con Edward había cambiado. Edward ya no la trataba como a su mera amante sino que había comenzado a tratarla como si fuera su novia, como si fuera una mujer a la que quisiera seguir viendo.

Sin embargo, estaban a punto de cumplirse los seis meses y estaba nerviosa por si Edward quería dar por finalizado su acuerdo.

—¿Nos tomamos algo a la salida? —le preguntó Angela un día mientras comían en la cafetería de la empresa.

—No puedo —contestó Isabella.

—¿Tienes una cita?.

—Sí —contestó Isabella.

—Yo también, pero hemos quedado tarde.

—¿Sigues quedando por Internet?

—Sí, sé que el hombre de mis sueños anda por ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices el hombre de tus sueños?

—Al hombre que está hecho para mí. ¿Tú crees en esas cosas?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo he pensado. La verdad es que no he salido con muchos hombres porque mi hermano dependía de mí y no podía.

—Pero ya no tienes ese problema —le recordó su amiga—. Si no supiera todo lo que me has contado de tu hermano, te aseguro que le pediría salir porque es guapísimo.

Aquello hizo reír a Isabella. Angela no sabía nada de todo lo que había ocurrido y así debía seguir siendo. Era cierto que, desde que Garrett se había instalado en Milán, los problemas de Londres habían quedado atrás y ambos tenían una vida mejor.

—Bueno, ¿con quién has quedado? ¿Es guapo?

—Sí, es guapo.

—¿Es alguien del trabajo? —le preguntó Angela mirando a su alrededor—. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

A Isabella le hubiera gustado contarle a su amiga la aventura en la que estaba embarcada, pero le resultaba muy difícil romper sus costumbres. Demasiados años guardándoselo todo para sí misma.

Jamás había sido de compartir secretos con otras mujeres, ni siquiera de jovencita.

—Sí, es del trabajo, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—¿Y vais en serio? —insistió Angela.

Isabella se quedó mirando la ensalada que estaba comiendo. No tenía ni idea. A continuación, miró de reojo la preciosa pulsera que Edward le había comprado al inicio de su relación. Durante los seis meses que llevaban juntos, le había ido regalando colgantes para que los fuera poniendo. Le había regalado otras joyas, piezas más caras, como Isabella sospechaba que habría hecho con sus demás amantes, pero aquella sencilla pulsera era la que más significaba para ella.

—Oh, no —comentó Angela.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu silencio me indica dos cosas.

Isabella levantó la mirada expectante.

—Bien que está casado…

—No, no está casado. Jamás me liaría con un hombre casado.

—A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Cuando menos lo esperamos nos enamoramos y, a veces, el hombre de nuestros sueños está embarcado en otra relación.

Isabella no estaba muy de acuerdo con su amiga, pero sabía que Edward era suyo. ¿De verdad? Sí, claro que sí. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo demostraba el hecho de que hubiera accedido a convertirse en su amante. Jamás hubiera hecho eso con otro hombre.

Sólo con Edward Cullen.

Era el único hombre que la hacía sentirse viva y completa.

—¿Y qué es la otra cosa que te indica mi silencio?

—Que tú lo quieres a él más que él a ti —contestó Angela.

Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó la estadounidense.

—Porque has visto lo que a mí me da tanto miedo admitir.

—Bueno, cuando una ha vivido lo mismo, es capaz de reconocerlo en los demás. ¿Por qué te crees que me vine a Milán?

—¿Por qué?

—Para escapar. Ya no podía más, estaba harta de verlo todos los días sabiendo que jamás sería mío. Me mudé de barrio y cambié de trabajo, pero, aun así, seguía pensando en él.

Isabella le apretó la mano a su amiga para consolarla, pues sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso dolor.

—Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada —comentó su amiga sacudiendo la cabeza—. No era el hombre de mis sueños, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, olvidarme de él. ¿Y tu hombre?

Isabella no creía que su amiga hubiera olvidado a aquel chico norteamericano, pero decidió no ahondar en el tema.

—¿Qué quieres saber de él?

—¿Es una causa perdida o crees que se enamorará de ti al final?

Isabella pensó en cómo Edward la abrazaba todas las noches en la cama, en cómo la pegaba a su cuerpo y la acariciaba hasta quedarse dormido.

Desde luego, parecía que sentía por ella algo más que deseo.

Además, cuidaba de ella, no solamente en el terreno sexual y económico. Cuando estaba más sensible a causa de la menstruación y le apetecía desahogarse llorando, la abrazaba y siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla cuando Isabella le hablaba de su sueño de vivir en una pequeña casita en el campo en lugar de en el centro de Milán.

—Hay veces que creo que… sí, sí, es el hombre de mi vida.

Angela consultó su reloj.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Espero que todo te salga bien y que ese hombre sea de verdad el hombre que tú crees que es.

Isabella también lo esperaba. De hecho, estaba arriesgando el corazón dejándose llevar por la esperanza.

Aquella noche tenía previsto arriesgarse y pedirle a Edward que continuaran su relación cuando terminara el plazo que habían estipulado en el acuerdo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —le preguntó Emmett a su hermano entrando en su oficina.

Edward consultó su reloj Tag Heuer antes de contestar.

—En casa, arreglándose para la cita que tenemos esta noche.

—¿Tenéis una cita? ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo con ella? Ya sabes que no te dije nada cuando, a pesar de que nos había robado, te fuiste a vivir con ella, pero ahora te pregunto, ¿estás en tu sano juicio?

—Nada de lo que estoy haciendo será perjudicial para la empresa. Los dos sabemos que Isabella no tuvo elección, se vio obligada a pasar información a ESP. Son ellos los que nos la han jugado, no ella. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti. Soy consciente de que, si no fuera por ti, vete tú a saber dónde estaríamos todos hoy en día. Fuiste tú el que tuvo visión para devolver a esta empresa el esplendor que tenía durante la época del abuelo.

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

—No quiero que esa mujer te haga daño. Ya nos ha traicionado una vez.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo hizo para proteger a su hermano.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no se verá obligada a protegerlo de nuevo?

—Esa situación no se va a volver a dar porque ahora Garrett se gana la vida de manera honrada —contestó Edward.

Lo cierto era que no le apetecía hablar de su vida privada con su hermano. Emmett había hecho lo que le había dado la gana. En contra de sus consejos, se había enamorado de Rosalie Black, lo que había estado punto de costarles los derechos sobre el nombre de Black.

—Te recuerdo que a lo mejor no eras tú el que estaba en su sano juicio cuando te enamoraste de Rosalie.

—Por eso precisamente te lo digo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que tengas cuidado. No sabemos si Isabella es completamente de confianza.

—No ha vuelto a haber ninguna salida de información en más de seis meses y James está seguro de que Laurent Da Revin no ha podido infiltrar a otra persona.

—Es cierto —contestó Emmett más tranquilo—. Cambiando de tema, quería que habláramos del comunicado de prensa que vamos a publicar mañana. Sé que a ti te ha parecido bien y que lo has aprobado, pero tenemos que cambiar algunas cosas sobre Black Inc.

Así que hablaron de lo que había que cambiar. Normalmente, era el departamento de publicidad el que se encargaba de los comunicados de prensa, pero en aquella ocasión Edward y Emmett habían preferido hacerlo personalmente porque era el gran lanzamiento de un nuevo tipo de motor sobre el que Cullen Motors tenía los derechos en exclusiva cedidos por Black Inc.

Para cuando terminaron, Edward se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Isabella. Su hermano estaba en la puerta, dispuesto ya a irse.

—¿Tú crees que la maldición ya no tiene efecto? —le preguntó.

—Por mi experiencia con Rosalie, creo que la maldición ya no tiene poder. Yo lo tengo todo, amor y éxito en los negocios. El hecho de enamorarme no me hizo darle la espalda a la empresa. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Al tener la empresa de mi mujer y la mía negocios en común, estoy más decidido que nunca a que las cosas vayan bien.

Edward asintió.

—Tal vez fuese el abuelo el que se maldijo a sí mismo al abandonar a la mujer a la que quería.

—Es posible. Para él, era la empresa o nada. No creo que hubiera podido hacer las dos cosas a la vez, tener una relación amorosa seria y ocuparse de la dirección de la empresa.

—Tienes razón. Para el abuelo, lo más importante del mundo era su empresa —contestó Edward.

—A papá le pasa lo contrario.

—Sí. ¿Vas en serio con Isabella?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí. Hicimos un trato, un acuerdo temporal… pero estoy pensando en pedirle que lo hagamos permanente.

—¿Permanente quiere decir que le vas a pedir que se case contigo?

—No, quiere decir que le voy a pedir que tengamos una relación a largo plazo —contestó Edward, que llevaba pensando en aquella posibilidad dos meses.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál había sido el detonante que lo había llevado a pensar en compartir su futuro con Isabella, pero así estaban las cosas. Lo cierto era que, cuando pensaba en su vida sin ella, sentía un terrible vacío en su interior.

—No sé si estaré haciendo el idiota —recapacitó en voz alta.

—El amor a veces nos hace comportarnos como idiotas… —contestó su hermano.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Isabella. Lo que pasa es que me hace la vida muy cómoda y me gusta su compañía.

Emmett lo miró fijamente.

—No sé qué decirte, hermano. Rosalie le ha dado algo a mi vida que yo no me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba hasta que apareció ella ¿Es eso lo que sientes por Isabella?

Edward se encogió de hombros. No tendría que haber empezado aquella conversación. Cuando hablaba de cosas que no fueran Cullen Motors se sentía en arenas movedizas. Quería mucho a su familia, pero las mujeres siempre habían sido algo misterioso para él.

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que la quiero a mi lado.

—Entonces, no la dejes escapar. Siempre hemos querido ser dignos nietos de nuestro abuelo, pero te recuerdo que también somos hijos de nuestro padre y papá es un romántico empedernido, convencido de que la pasión que despiertan en nosotros las mujeres es la alegría más grande del mundo.

—Gracias, Emmy.

Emmett batió las pestañas mirando a su hermano, una tontería que hacía desde que era pequeño.

—De nada. Todos sabemos que soy el que más liga de los hermanos y el que más experiencia tiene.

Edward le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—Todos sabemos que eres el bufón de la familia.

—Tienes razón —contestó Emmett—. Estoy todo el día de broma porque soy feliz. En el terreno profesional, la empresa familiar va como queríamos y, en el personal, estoy enamorado… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Edward acompañó a su hermano a la calle, dándose cuenta de que quería lo que Emmett y Jasper tenían, la felicidad de la que disfrutaban junto a sus mujeres, y de que la vida se lo estaba poniendo al alcance de la mano con Isabella.

A Isabella le encantaba ir en coche con Edward. No había duda de que era el nieto de un conductor de Fórmula 1 legendario y el hermano de otro, porque conducía de maravilla.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó mientras Edward conducía hacia las afueras de Milán y ponía un CD en el aparato de música.

Isabella descansó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando no hacerse ilusiones porque la cantante que Edward había elegido fuera su preferida.

—Al lago Como —contestó Edward—. ¿Te parece bien?

Isabella asintió.

—Me encanta ese lugar. Fui una vez de vacaciones cuando era pequeña.

—Mi familia tiene una casa allí. Cuando éramos pequeños pasábamos mucho tiempo en el lago.

—¿Qué recuerdos tienes de tu infancia con tus dos hermanos? Yo quiero mucho al mío, pero hubiera preferido tener una hermana.

—Considero a mis hermanos los mejores amigos del mundo. Desde muy pequeños, los tres hemos conocido la maldición del abuelo que pesaba sobre nosotros. A medida que nos fuimos haciéndonos mayores, yo me di cuenta de que no debíamos permitir que la empresa familiar se perdiera. Era importante para mí que Emmett y Jasper comprendieran que nuestro abuelo nos había dejado un gran regalo.

—Queda claro que era importante para ti porque has hecho un gran trabajo con la empresa. Le has devuelto su esplendor. Te diré que ésa fue una de las cosas que me atrajeron de Cullen Motors cuando estaba buscando trabajo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, quería trabajar en una empresa con integridad corporativa. No buscaba sólo un puesto de trabajo en el que me pagaran bien. Tu empresa exuda saber hacer en todo lo que hace, ya sea en el mercado de los coches de lujo o con el equipo de Fórmula 1.

Edward la miró de reojo.

—La reputación es lo único que realmente tenemos. El dinero va y viene.

Isabella alargó el brazo y le apretó el muslo con la mano.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Isabella comenzó a trazar un círculo con el dedo sobre su pierna.

—Siento mucho haberte robado información. Podría haber dado al traste con tu reputación.

Edward colocó su mano sobre la de Isabella entrelazó sus grandes dedos con los de ella, más pequeños y delicados. A continuación, se llevó su mano a la boca y le besó la palma.

—Eso es agua pasada —declaró.

—Sí, pero… sigo sintiendo vergüenza por lo que hice —contestó Isabella.

En realidad, era más que eso. En realidad, le daba rabia que la razón por la que Edward se hubiera fijado en ella como mujer estuviera unida a su traición. Por mucho que se decía que no importaba, le importaba y mucho.

—Tienes que olvidarte de ello. Yo ya lo he hecho.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Isabella.

Lo cierto era que le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse en la conversación, pues lo que estaba sintiendo en la palma de la mano la distraía. Bajo la mano, sentía los músculos de la pierna de Edward moviéndose y se estaba excitando.

—Sí. Lo he olvidado aunque confieso que no me ha sido fácil porque fue una traición espantosa. Además, he sentido celos porque hubieras acudido a otro hombre —admitió Edward.

Lo había dicho con tanta vehemencia que Isabella pensó que, a pesar de que afirmaba que la había perdonado, tal vez, no fuera del todo cierto.

—Te aseguro que siempre he sido fiel a mi familia y a ti.

—Por eso, precisamente, quiero olvidar todo lo sucedido. Si no lo hiciera, no podríamos tener una relación.

Isabella se sorprendió.

—¿Una relación? ¿Te refieres a seguir juntos cuando se cumplan los seis meses que acordamos?

—Sí, me refiero a eso, pero ya hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos a mi casa —contestó Edward girándose hacia ella.

Isabella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y, por primera vez desde que habían muerto sus padres, su parte asustada y solitaria se relajó.

Lo que sentía por Edward era fuerte y el hecho de que él quisiera continuar la relación con ella le hacía darse cuenta de que Angela tenía razón en lo que le había dicho aquella tarde.

Siempre había un hombre perfecto para cada mujer y Edward era el suyo.

—Cuéntame cómo eran tus vacaciones en el lago Como —le dijo Edward.

—Mis abuelos nos trajeron un verano. Sólo fue un año. Garrett y yo teníamos ocho y diez y el abuelo alquiló un barco y nos pasábamos todo el día navegando. Yo decía que era una princesa y mi hermano que era un pirata.

Edward la miró y sonrió.

—Así que os lo pasasteis en grande.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me acordaba.

—No me extraña viniendo de ti porque tú nunca miras hacia atrás.

—No, yo prefiero vivir la vida en el aquí y el ahora. Eso lo he aprendido trabajando para ti. Cuando alguien comete un error, no lo olvidas, pero tampoco te recreas en ello. Aprendes la lección y sigues adelante. No mucha gente sabe hacer eso.

—Viniendo de la familia de la que vengo, no me ha quedado más remedio. Dada la situación empresarial de la familia, tenía dos opciones: aprender de los errores cometidos y seguir adelante o enfangarme en esos mismos errores y pasarme todo el día hablando de la época dorada de Cullen Motors. Hablar no da de comer.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. A menos que sea con un objetivo.

Edward continuó hablando sobre su filosofía de vida y Isabella lo escuchó, pendiente de su voz y de su cuádriceps. Le gustaba la complicidad que tenía con Edward y se dio cuenta de que, pasara lo que pasara con su relación, aquel hombre le había dado algo que ningún otro hombre le había dado jamás.

Edward Cullen le había hecho creer en sí misma, darse cuenta de que era digna de ser la mujer de cualquier hombre que ella eligiera.

Había luna llena y el cielo de verano estaba despejado.

—Háblame de cómo eran tus vacaciones aquí —le pidió Isabella a Edward.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

—En aquel entonces, yo no me daba cuenta de que éramos los pobres de la familia. Mi abuelo nos había permitido que nos fuéramos a vivir a su casa de Milán porque mi madre trabajaba cerca y él tenía personal de servicio que se podía quedar con nosotros durante el día.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

Edward era un hombre que había construido su vida basándose en el orgullo. Lo tenía muy claro y sabía que era importante para él lo que la gente pensara.

—El verano en el que tenía ocho años, Emmett y yo no podíamos soportar a Jasper. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Era el pequeño y nos molestaba.

—Los hermanos pequeños pueden resultar muy molestos a veces —bromeó Isabella.

—Sí. El caso es que le dijimos que saltara de la cabaña que mi padre nos había construido en un árbol. También se lo dijimos a su amigo Alistair, que estaba pasando unos días con nosotros. Así que los dos se subieron a cabaña y saltaron desde la plataforma, que estaba a unos tres metros de altura. Jasper se dobló la rodilla y se rompió la pierna y Alistair se hizo un esguince en el tobillo.

—Supongo que se montaría una buena, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el cambio que sufriste en tu percepción sobre el dinero?

—La familia de Alistair se disgustó mucho y amenazó con demandar a mis padres por negligencia. Se montó una realmente grande, te lo aseguro. Mi abuelo habló con nosotros y nos dijo que teníamos que dejar de comportarnos de manera tan ridícula. Esa fue la palabra exacta que utilizó. Nos dijo que una generación de Cullens había dejado escapar el dinero y que no iba a permitir que nuestra generación hiciera lo mismo.

—Pero si no eras más que un niño.

—Tenía edad suficiente como para saber que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Mi madre estaba fatal ante la perspectiva de tener que vender la casa del lago Como porque sus padres se la habían regalado cuando se había casado.

—Vaya, qué pena. Así que una travesura hizo cambiar el rumbo de tu vida.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente, si aquello no hubiera sucedido, sería el mismo que soy hoy en día, pero aquel incidente me obligó a ser responsable.

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil y Edward le soltó la mano a Isabella para contestar.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo James.

—¿Ahora? —contestó Edward.

—Sí. Tengo información importante sobre la investigación… maldita sea. Me acaba de parar policía.

—¿Y eso?

—Voy hablando por el móvil mientras conduzco. No tengo el manos libres puesto.

—Llámame luego.

—Muy bien.

Edward colgó.

—¿Qué quería James? —preguntó Isabella.

—Me quería contar algo sobre la investigación de ESP Motors —contestó Edward.

—Ah. Qué feliz voy a ser cuando todo eso se solucione.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no te puedes imaginar cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, de hacer que te sintieras traicionado.

Edward asintió.

Lo que Isabella le acababa de decir confirmaba su anhelo de pedirle que continuaran con su relación.

Isabella había cometido un error, pero había cambiado. Edward lo había visto con sus propios ojos durante los últimos seis meses y sabía que no quería volver a llevar la vida que llevaba antes de chantajearla para que se fuera a la cama con él.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Edward había ordenado que les sirvieran la cena en el porche de su casa del lago.

La casa de sus padres estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros más arriba. Emmett y Jasper también tenían cada uno una casa allí.

El lago Como era su hogar.

Aquella zona era preciosa y mucha gente de clase social alta tenía casas por allí. Era fácil ver a hombres de negocios millonarios, presidentes de gobierno y actores y actrices de Hollywood, pero no era eso lo que le había gustado a Edward de la zona sino la tranquilidad que invadía el ambiente y el hecho de que sus padres hubieran tenido allí su hogar.

Al haber sido un regalo de familia por parte materna, cuando las cosas se habían puesto mal, su padre no había pensado ni por asomo en vender la casa.

Cuando había perdido la presidencia de Cullen Motors, se habían visto obligados a vender la casa que tenían en San Giulianoo Milanese y se habían tenido que ir a vivir con unos parientes lejanos hasta que su madre había comenzado a ganar dinero como profesora en una universidad.

—Me encanta este sitio —comentó Isabella cruzando los ventanales del salón y saliendo al porche.

—A mí, también. Siento mucho que no hayamos venido antes. No hemos tenido tiempo.

—Ha sido un verano muy ajetreado —comentó Isabella—. El año que viene será más tranquilo. En cuanto el Black esté en el mercado.

—Sí, el próximo verano será más tranquilo.

Edward tenía intención de pasar el siguiente verano con Isabella y con sus hermanos en el lago. Jasper se estaba planteando la posibilidad de retirarse de la Fórmula 1 para pasar a encargarse del equipo Cullen.

Si, al final lo hacía, Edward tendría una responsabilidad menos en el trabajo y eso significaría que podría pasar más tiempo con Isabella.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante —comentó.

—Mientras veníamos hacia aquí, has mencionado nuestra relación —le recordó Isabella.

Edward caminó hacia la balaustrada y se apoyó en ella. Isabella estaba guapísima a la luz de la luna. Su pelo rizado enmarcaba el precioso óvalo de su rostro y el vestido se ceñía a las curvas de su cuerpo. La parte de arriba del vestido era medio transparente y se le marcaban los pezones.

Edward todavía llevaba sus braguitas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Al recordar que iba desnuda de cintura para abajo, se preguntó si lo que de verdad le apetecía hacer en aquellos momentos era hablar con ella.

No, no era lo que más le apetecía hacer. Estaba excitado y lo que más le apetecía hacer era subirle la falda y penetrarla, pero el deseo no era problema para ellos.

Sin embargo, no se comunicaban bien y Edward necesitaba dejar las cosas claras, necesitaba saber que aquella mujer iba a seguir a su lado.

La necesitaba.

—Me estás mirando fijamente —comentó Isabella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿En qué piensas?

—Me estaba preguntando qué sientes por mí.

Isabella tomó aire y se acercó a él. Edward se fijó en el suave vaivén de sus caderas. Cuando llegó a su lado, se paró, se giró, apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y se quedó mirando el horizonte.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Edward se giró también y se colocó detrás de ella, puso las manos en la barandilla, cada una a un lado de su cuerpo, y se apoyó en Isabella.

—Porque me importas, Isabella —le dijo al oído— y no tengo ni idea de lo que sientes por mí.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Tú a mí también me importas, Edward. Me importas mucho.

—¿Cuánto es mucho?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Me da miedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella tomó aire y lo miró, se miró en aquellos ojos y se emocionó.

—Porque, si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí que yo siento por ti, me voy a sentir muy vulnerable.

—Yo te protegeré, Isabella. Incluso de tus propios sentimientos. ¿Acaso no te he protegido desde el principio?

—Sí, es cierto. Siempre me has protegido. Incluso cuando no te venía bien hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward no estaba dispuesto a confesar la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a decirle que solamente lo había hecho por una razón, pues estaba empezando a sospechar que había comenzado a amarla hacía mucho tiempo.

Así que la abrazó de la cintura y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Maldición.

Aquella mujer era su debilidad y le podía hacer caer.

Las mujeres y Cullen Motors no funcionaban bien juntas.

Aun así, no se quería separar de ella.

—Dime lo que sientes —le dijo acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

Isabella se estremeció y se giró hacia él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó apasionadamente. Al sentir su lengua en la boca, Edward se sorprendió, como le solía suceder siempre que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba besar a aquella mujer.

Edward tomó el control del beso y Isabella se frotó contra él de manera sinuosa. Edward la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la barandilla, le subió la falda y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

Sin molestarse en ponerse un preservativo, pues necesitaba sentirse cerca de su cuerpo, colocó su erección a la entrada de su vagina y sintió la humedad que le daba la bienvenida.

—Dímelo —insistió moviendo las caderas hacia delante.

Isabella le colocó las manos en los hombros y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te amo, Edward. Te quiero.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward penetrándola.

A continuación, los llevó a ambos al orgasmo rápidamente y al unísono.

Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de que las respuestas que buscaba en la vida las tenía ante sí, en esos brazos. Aquella mujer era lo único que no tenía por muy bien que le hubiera ido en los negocios.

Isabella estaba sentada enfrente de Edward en la mesa, disfrutando de la cena que el servicio había preparado e intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que le había dicho que lo quería y él no había contestado.

En aquellos momentos, se sentía increíblemente expuesta. Jamás se había encontrado tan nerviosa. ¿Y si le ocurría como a Angela? ¿Y si no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y se veía obligada a marcharse de Milán? ¿Y si…?

—¿Te gusta la ensalada? —le preguntó Edward.

Él estaba relajado y de muy buen humor. Isabella ya se había dado cuenta de que, siempre que hacían el amor, estaba así. A ella también le relajaba el sexo y, normalmente, le encantaba verlo así de sonriente y risueño, pero estaba muy nerviosa, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y sabía que no se le iba a pasar hasta que no le hubiera preguntado una cosa.

—Muy buena —contestó dejando el tenedor apoyado en el plato y alargando el brazo para darle un trago al vino.

En lugar de dar uno, dio dos y bastante largos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

—Te tengo que preguntar una cosa —contestó Isabella.

—Adelante —contestó Edward dejando el tenedor en el plato también y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Del lago subía una ligera brisa. Isabella la notó en la nuca, cerró los ojos un minuto y se relajó, dejando partir el pánico que sentía. ¿Qué más daba lo que Edward sintiera por ella? Ella lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, sabía que, si Edward no la quería, sería ella la que cargaría con el peso de la relación, que jamás estaría equilibrada.

Eso lo había aprendido por las malas con su hermano y, precisamente, había sido Edward el que le había enseñado que no podía estar siempre rescatando a Garrett, que tenía que dejar que fuera responsable de sus actos.

—¿Isabella?

—Lo siento. Es que no creía que me fuera a costar tanto decirlo en voz alta.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Has vuelto a ponerte en contacto con Da Revin?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Por qué dices eso? Te he dicho muchas veces que no voy a volver a robar nada de Cullen Motors.

Edward le dio un trago al vino.

—Porque es evidente que estás muy nerviosa y que no encuentras la forma de decirme lo que me quieres decir.

Isabella se retorció los dedos e intentó que la acusación que Edward acababa de verter sobre ella no le pesara, pero no lo consiguió. Era evidente que, antes de ponerse a hablar sobre los sentimientos de Edward, tenían que dejar las cosas claras.

—Dices que me has perdonado por lo que hice, pero necesito algo más.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Supongo que necesito que me digas que tienes claro que no soy una ladrona. Antes de ese incidente, jamás había tomado nada que no fuera mío y no he vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces. Si no comprendes la circunstancia que me obligó a tomar aquella decisión errónea, no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Comprendo perfectamente aquella circunstancia. Sé que tu hermano es tu debilidad, que es el único hombre al que quieres.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No es el único hombre al que quiero, Edward. A ti también te quiero mucho. Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Crees que no es verdad?

—No te tengo por una persona que no miente sobre sus sentimientos, pero no sé por qué estás tan nerviosa. La única vez que te he visto así fue cuando tenía una reunión con James, el día que me enteré de que la espía eras tú. Supongo que entenderás mi reacción.

—Sí, te entiendo. No, en esta ocasión mi nerviosismo no tiene nada que ver con Da Revin. Estaba intentando encontrar las palabras para preguntarte lo que sientes por mí, pero me siento estúpida por la situación que se acaba de producir. Lo siento.

Lo cierto era que se sentía pequeña y vulnerable.

—Isabella, _mia_ _bella_, no pidas disculpas. He sido yo el que se ha precipitado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo también estoy nervioso.

Isabella se rió.

—No me esperaba una reacción así de ti —se extrañó Edward.

—Lo siento, pero Edward Cullen nunca se pone nervioso. Normalmente, eres tú el que pone nerviosos a tus competidores.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tienes razón, pero tú no eres mi competidor, Isabella.

—No, no lo soy, soy la mujer que te quiere —contestó.

Ahora que le había confesado sus sentimientos, encontraba que le gustaba expresarlos.

—Me encanta que me digas eso —sonrió Edward.

—Y a mí me gusta decírtelo. No me puedo creer cómo me ha cambiado la vida. He pasado de estar constantemente asustada, de pasar mucho miedo ante la posibilidad de que me fueran a detener en cualquier momento a estar contigo, a tenerte… es un sueño hecho realidad. A veces, me cuesta creer que todo esto esté sucediendo de verdad, me cuesta creer que eres mi amante y que lo que estamos viviendo es la realidad.

—No quiero que tengas miedo de nada. Precisamente, esta noche te he traído a cenar aquí para pedirte que sigas viviendo conmigo.

—¿Quieres que firmemos otro acuerdo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que sigas siendo mi amante no quiero esconder nuestra relación, quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

—Oh, Edward, yo también lo quiero.

—Muy bien. Entonces, no se hable más.

—Hay una última cosa que quiero aclarar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí.

—Te tengo mucho aprecio, Isabella.

—¿Sólo aprecio?

—No, es más que eso…

—Signare Cullen… —le dijo Embry, el mayorEdwardo, desde la puerta—. Siento interrumpirlo, pero el señor Witherdale está al teléfono y dice que es muy urgente.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —le dijo Edward a Isabella.

Isabella asintió.

No le importaba esperar, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero se moría por que Edward le dijera que la quería.

Aquello sería la guinda del pastel para una noche que ya estaba siendo perfecta.

Edward se dirigió a la biblioteca y contestó la llamada.

—Dime.

—Te he llamado al móvil unas cuantas veces. ¿Por qué lo tienes apagado?

—Porque estoy cenando con Isabella y no quería que nos interrumpieran. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte. ESP Motors ha anunciado una conferencia de prensa para mañana para enseñar el diseño de su nuevo motor, que van a empezar a producir para todos sus coches.

—¿Y para eso me llamas? Sabes perfectamente que les hemos hecho llegar los planos equivocados. Lo único que tienen es una versión antigua del V8. Da Revin va a quedar como un idiota.

—No, Edward. Tiene los planos de verdad. Tiene los planos del motor de Black Inc, los planos que Emily ha tardado tanto en diseñar.

Edward se dejó caer en una butaca de cuero que había junto a una mesa y se preguntó cómo había podido suceder aquello.

—Eso es imposible. Esos planos estaban en lugar seguro, guardados bajo llave. Nadie sabe nada de ellos excepto Emily Black y yo.

—Hay otra persona que lo sabe, Edward.

—¿Isabella?

—Sí, tiene acceso a tu despacho y te recuerdo que llevas viviendo con ella seis meses. Me parece la principal sospechosa.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Siento decirte que he llamado al despacho de Emily y me han dicho que la única copia de los planos la tenías tú. Tengo pruebas suficientes como para ir a la policía, pero lo único que harán será dictar un interdicto contra ESP Motors. ¿Quiere que lo haga?

—¿Con quién has hablado del despacho de Emily? ¿Con él en persona?

—No, estaba reunido. He hablado con Sue su secretaria. Ha sido ella la que ha contestado a mis preguntas y, luego, cuando ha salido de la reunión, me ha llamado Emily.

—Entonces, ve a la policía. ¿Tienes pruebas contra Isabella?

No se podía creer que lo hubiera traicionado de nuevo. Para empezar, porque le parecía imposible que pudiera fingir el amor que sentía por él.

—Sí. En la cinta que tengo se oye claramente que De Swan saldría de París en el Eurostar y que llevaría los planos. Me he subido al tren en la estación de St. Paneras y Garrett estaba a bordo.

—Garrett no es Isabella. ¿Estás seguro de que fue ella la que le dio la información?

—No completamente, la verdad. Ahora que trabaja en tu fábrica, tal vez, la haya obtenido él solo. ¿Te parece posible?

—No tengo ni idea. Voy a hablar con Isabella y te llamo.

¿Y si lo había vuelto a traicionar? ¿Lo estaría engañando como a un tonto? No, era imposible. Edward había hecho que vigilaran a Isabella durante aquel tiempo y había tenido mucho cuidado con la información que dejaba en su despacho.

¿Cómo se habría hecho Garrett con los planos?

En lo más profundo de su ser, lo que siempre había temido se estaba haciendo realidad. La maldición que había perseguido a Carlisle Cullen le estaba amenazando a él ahora. El amor que sentía por Isabella había hecho que la maldición se cebara en él.

Aquel amor lo había debilitado y, si no hubiera sido por James, la empresa habría perdido una fortuna.

—¿Edward?

—Isabella, pasa, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, nos habíamos quedado en algo muy interesante —contestó ella desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Antes de hablar de eso, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa —le informó Edward.

—Ah —dijo Isabella entrando en la estancia algo cabizbaja.

Parecía nerviosa y Edward era consciente de que su actitud no la estaba ayudando, pero había habido una filtración y Garrett estaba involucrado. Eso quería decir que estaba cometiendo de nuevo los mismos errores que había cometido en el pasado.

La diferencia era que, en aquella ocasión, Edward no pensaba consentir que Isabella acudiera en su ayuda porque no le iba a permitir que se sacrificara y sacrificara la felicidad de ambos por aquel estúpido.

Edward sabía que corría el riesgo de que Isabella no quisiera seguir con él cuando se enterara de que iba a meter a su hermano en la cárcel pero no podía permitir que Garrett le siguiera robando.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? ¿Te ha dado James una mala noticia? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Estoy bien. Todo va bien. James ha encontrado por fin lo que buscaba en ESP Motors. Tal y como sospechaba, siguen teniendo información de Cullen Motors.

—Me alegro. ¿Ha encontrado la manera de conectar a Da Revin con el espionaje?

—Sí… no sé cómo decirte esto… la información que ha obtenido ESP Motors ha salido directamente de nuestras oficinas.

Isabella palideció.

—¿Y crees que he sido yo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella? Isabella no mentía.

—No, pero creo que ha sido alguien muy cercano a ti.

Edward intentó dilucidar cuándo habría podido entrar Garrett en su despacho para robar la información y cuándo habría ido a Londres a dársela a Da Revin.

Edward había estado trabajando de doce a catorce horas al día. Entonces, recordó que Garrett había llevado a su hermana al trabajo una mañana, cuando él se había ausentado para acudir al premio de Monza.

—¿Qué información han obtenido?

—Tienen los planos del nuevo motor de Black.

—¿Y cómo los han conseguido? Creía que el único que los tenía era Emily.

Edward les había mentido a todos, incluso a ella. Lo cierto era que él siempre había guardado una copia en su despacho.

—La única copia que había la tenía yo bajo llave en mi despacho. Emily y su secretaria lo sabían. No creo que los Black nos vayan a dejar tirados ahora.

—No, claro que no —le aseguró Isabella para tranquilizarlo.

Edward se daba cuenta de que estaba muy disgustada y se preguntó si estaría pensando en la misma persona que él.

Garrett.

—¿Tu hermano ha entrado en mi despacho? —le preguntó.

—Nunca le he dejado entrar en tu despacho —se indignó Isabella—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo no he sacado esos planos de tu despacho, no se los he dado a Da Revin. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo iba a saber Garrett? Edward cerró los ojos y recordó todos los encuentros que había tenido con el joven De Swan. De repente, recordó que lo había visto en la fábrica con una mujer… una mujer francesa. A lo mejor aquella mujer trabajaba para Emily. Podía ser…

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquella mujer con la que vino Garrett a la recepción?

—Eh… no me acuerdo. Selena o Selly o algo así. Empezaba por s —contestó Isabella.

—Sue —dijo Edward dándose cuenta de que acababa de encontrar la explicación.

Ahora sabía cómo había sabido Garrett que los planos del nuevo motor estaban en su despacho.

—Sí, se llamaba Sue. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que ya sé por qué sabía tu hermano que los planos estaban en mi despacho.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Isabella nerviosa.

—Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo —contestó Edward poniéndose en pie—. Detenerlo y asegurarme de que vaya a la cárcel.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Isabella se dijo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de ponerse a llorar, así que se giró para salir de la biblioteca, pero Edward la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A pedirle a Embry que llame a un taxi —contestó Isabella—. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras encarcelas a mi hermano. Va a necesitar un abogado y quiero estar a su lado. No quiero seguir escuchando tus acusaciones.

—No puedo dejarlo pasar una segunda vez.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba angustiado. Aquello la hizo llorar.

—Lo sé.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward.

—Cullen —contestó—. Llama a la policía para que vayan a detener a Garrett y a Emile dile que tiene una infiltrada en su despacho.

Isabella se quedó escuchando mientras Edward le contaba a Emmett lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, intentaba dilucidar cómo habría podido su hermano tener acceso a unos planos que estaban en el despacho de Edward.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Los hombres la cansaban.

Maldito Garrett.

¿Cómo habría hecho para hacerse con los planos y dárselos a Da Revin? La noche de la recepción había entrado en una zona prohibida, así que era obvio que no tenía problema para entrar en ninguna otra zona de Cullen Motors.

Su hermano había pasado por su despacho a verla unas cuantas veces y hacía unos días, al volver de comer, Isabella se había dado cuenta de que sus llaves estaban en un sitio donde no las solía dejar.

¿Habría sido entonces?

Tenía que hablar con Garrett. Si había tomado sus llaves y había abierto el despacho de Edward, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Edward estaba hablando de espaldas a ella y Isabella decidió que allí no pintaba nada, así que salió de la biblioteca sin hacer ruido.

Una vez a solas, marcó el número de Garrett.

—Hola, Bella —contestó su hermano.

—¿Dónde estás? —se apresuró a preguntarle Isabella.

—En Londres. He vuelto. Echaba de menos mi vida aquí.

—¿Isabella? —dijo Edward saliendo al pasillo.

—Te tengo que dejar, Bella —se despidió Garrett colgando el teléfono.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —le preguntó Edward.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. No podía con aquello. Verse atrapada entre el hombre al que quería y su hermano le resultaba insufrible.

—¿Era Garrett? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está?

Isabella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero que vuelvas a Milán. Te llamaré en cuanto todo esto se solucione. Isabella asintió.

¿Dejaría de amar a Edward si hacía que detuvieran a su hermano?

Edward se quedó con ella hasta que llegó el taxi. Una vez en el coche, Isabella se apresuró a llamar por teléfono.

Los planos del nuevo motor estaban recién terminados y sospechaba que Garrett se los habría llevado a Londres.

Estaba decidida a ir allí para enfrentarse con Garrett y con Da Revin.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermano y demostrarle a Edward que podía confiar en ella.

Para cuando llegó a Milán, Edward se había dado cuenta de que era imposible que Isabella se quedara tan contenta mientras él se encargaba de su hermano.

Era consciente de por qué se había precipitado en sus conclusiones. Tenía miedo de que Isabella no lo quisiera en realidad. Tenía miedo de no poder ser feliz. Siempre había creído que sería traicionado en el amor y, en cierta manera, así había sido.

Estaba a punto de perder a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Edward pensó que Isabella debía de haberse ido a Londres para hablar con Garrett y Laurent, así que llamó a su piloto para decirle que tuviera el avión listo cuanto antes.

A continuación, llamó al móvil de Isabella, pero no le contestó, así que llamó a James.

—Witherdale.

—James, creo que Isabella va hacia Londres. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy siguiendo a Da Revin. Acaba de entrar en la casa de Garrett De Swan.

—Estoy yendo para allá. No sé dónde está Isabella, pero, si aparece por allí, mantenía alejada de su hermano y de Laurent. No quiero que le pase nada.

El vuelo no era largo, pero a Edward se le antojó una eternidad. Para distraerse, intentó trabajar un rato, pero no pudo, lo que lo llevó a darse cuenta de que, sin Isabella, nada tenía sentido.

Sus éxitos empresariales, sin ella, no valían nada.

Ahora entendía la maldición de los Cullen.

La verdad era que su abuelo e incluso sus hermanos se habían maldecido a sí mismos. Convencidos de que no podrían tenerlo todo, de que nunca podrían tener amor y dinero, se habían saboteado a sí mismos y a sus relaciones sentimentales.

También se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a Isabella que la quería.

En cuanto el avión tocó tierra inglesa, Edward saltó de la aeronave y se dirigió al coche que lo estaba esperando. Una vez al volante, llegó a casa de Garrett en tiempo récord.

Una vez allí, vio que James lo estaba esperando con dos policías.

—Tenemos órdenes de arresto para Garrett De Swan y Laurent Da Revin —anunció su amigo.

—Bien. Pues vamos por ellos. ¿Has visto a Isabella?

—No, pero he tenido que irme por las órdenes. Le voy a preguntar a Steve —contestó James preguntándole a uno de sus hombres—. Creo que está dentro. Steve dice que hace unos minutos entró una mujer que coincide con su descripción.

—Maldita sea.

Edward se dio cuenta de que le importaba muy poco detener a Garrett y a Laurent. Lo único que quería era volver a estrechar a Isabella entre sus brazos. Quería besarla, decirle lo mucho que la quería y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de ella.

Edward e James subieron las escaleras acompañados por los policías y llamaron a la puerta. Dentro se oían voces airadas.

La puerta se abrió.

Laurent estaba en un rincón y le sangraba la nariz y Garrett estaba sentado en el sofá. La que había abierto la puerta había sido Isabella.

La policía entró y detuvo a los dos hombres. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras los esposaban y se los llevaban.

James se marchó con ellos.

—¿Y yo? —le preguntó Isabella a Edward.

—A ti no quiero que te detengan —contestó él.

—¿Por qué? Creía que pensabas que yo también estaba involucrada.

—No. En lo más profundo de mí, sabía que no era así.

—No me hagas esto otra vez, Edward. Te quiero y me resulta muy fácil creer todo lo que dices, pero sé que no confías en mí.

—Sí confío en ti —le aseguró Edward estrechándola entre sus brazos—. En el que no he confiado nunca es en mí mismo. Siempre he tenido miedo de que, si me enamoraba, estaría perdido y no quería.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mí?

—Sí, te quiero, te quiero más de lo que jamás imaginé que podría querer a una mujer.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir aquí? ¿Ya sabías que era inocente antes de venir a Londres?

—No, cuando te fuiste del lago, me di cuenta de que estabas dolida y enfadada. Cuando me calmé, me di cuenta de que jamás me traicionarías.

—¿Porque me das miedo?

—No, porque me quieres y eres incapaz de traicionar a los que quieres.

—Muy cierto.

Edward la besó y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

—Te quiero, Isabella.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward.

A partir de entonces, Edward no se separó de ella ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando fueron a la comisaría de policía a hablar con su hermano. Resultó que Garrett no se había llevado los planos porque sí sino para tenderle una trampa a Laurent y conseguir que los dejara en paz de una vez.

Una vez aclarado todo, Isabella y Edward se fueron al Ritz-Carlton e hicieron el amor varias veces en su suite.

Sólo así consiguió Edward que el miedo lo abandonara por completo.

—Te quiero —le dijo a Isabella mientras la abrazaba.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y también sabes que te vas a casar conmigo y que me vas a dar muchos hijos?

—No, eso no lo sabía.

—¿Quieres?

—Sí, claro que quiero.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Isabella y Edward apoyaron a Garrett, que tuvo que testificar contra Laurent Da Revin.

Finalmente, el fiscal accedió a reducirle la pena a seis meses de cárcel. Edward se ofreció a intentar que lo eximieran por completo, pero Garrett le dijo que quería hacerse cargo de sus asuntos él solo, que estaba harto de que otros tuvieran que andar preocupándose de él.

—Estoy impresionado con tu hermano —comentó Edward mientras iban en su avión privado hacia Milán.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, se ha responsabilizado de lo que ha hecho y lo ha hecho por ti.

—Sí, así es. Quería demostrarme que podía hacerse cargo de sus problemas.

—Ahora que tu hermano ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, eres una mujer liberada.

—Sí, soy una mujer liberada. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo una tarea que encomendarte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De que planees la boda de tus sueños.

—Nunca he soñado con casarme.

—Bueno, pues te vas a casar conmigo y quiero que sea un día perfecto.

—Mientras estés a mi lado, lo será.


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo

La superficie del lago Como resplandecía bajo el sol de media tarde. Los invitados a la boda deambulaban por el jardín, disfrutando de la fiesta.

Edward le sonrió a su mujer, que bailaba en aquel momento con su padre.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas casado —le dijo su hermano Emmett.

—Yo, tampoco. Creo que, por fin, hemos conseguido dar al traste con la maldición de los Cullen. Qué gran alivio. Nuestros hijos heredarán cosas más agradables.

—¿Hijos? —preguntó Jasper apareciendo por detrás con su hijo en los brazos—. ¿Están Isabella y Rosalie embarazada?

—Isabella todavía no, pero tenemos previsto irnos de luna de miel un mes.

—Rosalie tampoco —contestó Emmett—. Por cierto, ¿adónde os vais? No nos lo habéis dicho a ninguno.

—Le he comprado a Isabella una casa en el campo. Está a media hora de Milán. Creo que le va a gustar mucho. Vamos a ir para ver si nos quedamos a vivir allí.

—¿Y tú vas a venir todos los días a trabajar a Milán? —se extrañó Emmett—. Es un horror tener que conducir ida y vuelta todos los días.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual siempre y cuando Isabella fuera feliz. Ahora era su mujer y era mucho más importante que la empresa.

Ahora que la maldición había quedado sin efecto, Edward estaba convencido de que serían felices juntos el resto de su vida porque la maldición no tenía ninguna fuerza si no se la daba él.

—Estás mirando a tu mujer como un idiota enamorado —comentó Jasper.

—Lo he aprendido de ti —contestó Edward.

—Cuando yo miro a mi mujer me pongo muy sexy —contestó Jasper.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Ella —contestó Jasper.

En aquel momento, la orquesta comenzó a interpretar la canción _Stardust_ de Nat King Colé e Isabella se acercó a Edward, que fue hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

Necesitaba decírselo continuamente porque aquella mujer le hacía sentirse completo.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó Isabella poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

Edward la besó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Al abrir los ojos, vio a sus padres, bailando, tan enamorados como siempre y se dio cuenta de que él también quería llegar a su edad con Isabella a su lado, quería bailar con ella en la boda de sus hijos, tan enamorados como estaban en aquellos momentos.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Isabella.

—En que has roto la maldición de los Cullen.

—Me alegro porque no podría vivir sin ti.

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, de nuevo!

Primero que nada quisiera agradeceros el apoyo que he recibido por vuestra parte. Tambien las criticas son buenas, no creais que no, eh!

Flipo un poquito con las cosas que han pasado estos ultimos dias:

-reviews, folowers y favorites a montones.

-Inauguracion ¡oficial! de mi pagina de Facebook, ''Gabylor's passion'' que ya cuenta con 40 likes :D :D :D :D

-Nominacion a 'Mejor adaptadora' en un grupo en Facebook

-Cantidad de paises diferentes que me siguen :D

Soy de Rumania, vivo en España desde hace 8 años...¡8 años ya! dios, como pasa el tiempo... soy taan feliz :) :) :)

¿¡Genial, no!?

Antes de hablarles de esta adaptacion, quisiera que tuvieseis unos momentos de consideracion hacia las 298 personas inocentes que perdieron la vida injustamente en el MH17 Malasya. Me parece una crueldad por parte de unos animales cerrados de mente llamados prorrusos (a favor de rusia) demostrar su ansia de poder y crueldad, matando a tantas personas, de las cuales 89 eran niños.

Que en paz descansen esas almas y que los que llevaron a cabo tal acto de terrorismo paguen con creces lo que hicieron.

Bueno, hoy os traigo esta maravillosa y tierna novela adaptada al mas puro estilo Crepusculo :D

Tambien quiero darles las gracias a mis mas fieles seguidoras, de las cuales en casi todas mis adaptaciones y fics propios encuentro un review:

-LAURA IZQUIERDO (guest)

-SETTGEL

-TATA XOXO (gracias por todo guapisima)

-MARY CULLEN

-MONICAVIAJERA1819

-LORENIIKA DE MASEN

-LIDUVINA

-LADY ANDY PAO (tambien a ti, muchisimas gracias ;)

-CICATRICES DEL CORAZON

-NELDA

-VALE55

-LUCYLUCY

Y es posible que os parezca repetitiva pero, de verdad, muchisimas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mis ''pajas mentales'' como he decidido llamarlas yo.

La historia es de Katherine Garbera, bajo el mismo titulo.

Bueeeeeeno. Me voy y os dejo disfrutar :-*

Recordad de dejar reviews :D

Besos enooooormes,

Gabriella/Gabylor


End file.
